Lo Que Necesito
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [AU] Sasuke desaparece al acabar preparatoria, dejando a Sakura de una manera abrupta, y sin saber, embarazada. 9 años después, Sakura es una fantastica madre soltera, pero por una razón Sasuke regresa a Osaka encontrandose con aquella sorpresa. Ella descubrirá la verdadera razón de su abandono, y él encontrara lo que le hacia falta a su vida. SasuSaku /Algo de NaruHina.
1. Sus Vidas

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y se podía sentir la calma en el departamento de Sakura Haruno.

La madera de color claro que adornaba los pisos del lugar estaba siendo manchada por la transpiración que había quedado en las plantas del pie de un pequeño niño tras una noche calurosa. Él caminaba silencioso tratando de no romper aquella calma.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y logro visualizar el cuerpo debajo de una ligera sabana, con la colchoneta echada a un lado. Era tiempo de su ataque.

—¡Mamá!—gritó el niño saltándole encima a Sakura—¡Despierta, despierta¡ ¡Se va a hacer tarde!—

—¿De que hablas? Regresa a dormir Sanosuke—

—No, nada de regresar a dormir. Quedaste que hoy me llevarías por mi uniforme del equipo de baseball ¿No te acuerdas? Lo necesito para el torneo, Tío Naruto te lo dijo—

—No me sorprende que esto sea culpa de Naruto—suspiró Sakura y quito la sabana—No iremos hoy—

Sakura se lo había dicho queriendo bromear un poco con su hijo esperando el berrinche que venia. Él empezó a saltar alrededor de ella, por lo que aprovecho y lo envolvió con la sabana acurrucándolo junto a ella haciéndolo reír.

—¡Ya mamá!—pedía Sanosuke entre risas—Me. Vas. A. Matar. Mamáaaa. Detente. Ya!—

Sakura lo soltó y cargándolo como un muñeco de trapo lo puso en el suelo y le dio una nalgada a su hijo. Este se puso ambas manos en su trasero y volteo a ver a Sakura con puchero.

—A arreglarse, rápido, que tenemos que ir a la tienda después de ir por tu uniforme—

—¡Sí!—salió gritando Sanosuke rumbo a su habitación para bañarse.

Sakura suspiro y fue hacia su closet buscando que ponerse para el día. Era caluroso como siempre lo eran los días de verano en Osaka.

Tomó unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa suelta sin mangas de color turquesa y se metió a bañarse ella por igual.

Sakura era madre soltera. Había vivido su embarazo y los primeros dos años de vida de su bebe en casa de sus padres mientras ella acababa una corta carrera en decoración de interiores en una universidad de estética muy exclusiva. Lo bueno era que la carrera era cien porciento dedicada a la decoración y solo duraba dos años. Primero se instaló en un departamento de la mitad de tamaño que el que tenia en ese momento y con ayuda de sus padres y de los de Ino, pusieron una pequeña tienda, al menos para empezar.

Al cabo de los años a ellas les fue yendo mejor con su tienda, su reputación se expandió por toda la gran ciudad de Osaka, y lo mismo pasó con su negocio. Su tienda se dividía desde las antigüedades hasta el modernismo y minimalismo. Y ella e Ino eran solicitadas para la decoración de edificios, oficinas, hasta pequeñas casas de recién casados.

Y cuando tuvo el suficiente dinero compro un departamento cerca de la tienda y del centro de la ciudad que era mucho mas amplio que el pasado. Tenía dos habitaciones con baño propio, medio baño que funcionaba como baño de visitas, su lugar para la sala, para un comedor y una cocina que contenía una barra que daba hacia su comedor. Y su parte favorito era que en la sala se podía salir hacia una terraza no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que ella instalara una pequeña mesa con dos sillas donde ella y su hijo solían desayunar o comer de vez en cuando.

Actualmente tenia 27 años. Sanosuke nació un mes antes de que ella cumpliera diecinueve. Se enteró de dicho embarazo cuando salió de preparatoria, tres meses después de cumplir los dieciocho años, pero cuando tuvo la intención de hablarlo con el padre, este le dio un ultimátum y acabo con la relación sin alguna explicación, y sin darle oportunidad de darle la noticia, después de un par de semanas decidió volver intentarlo, al menos hacérselo saber, mas la familia de él se había mudado a otra ciudad, o a otro país. Nadie nunca supo que fue de los Uchiha, pero ella quedo como madre soltera y decidida a poder cuidar a su hijo.

Y ahí estaban 9 años después. Sanosuke había cumplido 8 años en febrero, y ella le había organizado una fiesta con todos sus amigos. Él apenas entraría a segundo año de primaria ese Agosto. Eran una familia pequeña pero feliz.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama acabando de ponerse sus zapatos cuando entró Sanosuke solo en sus pequeños boxers azules.

—Ayúdame a vestirme-le dijo sonrosado, ya que obviamente le daba vergüenza pedir aquello.

Ella rio y se levanto a acompañarlo a su cuarto, pintado de un azul cielo con posters de sus súper héroes favoritos pegados por varias partes. Ella se había negado rotundamente a aquello, pero su hijo insistió de que era su cuarto y tenia derecho a decorarlo de esa manera.

Él era idéntico al padre, con su pelo desordenado color azabache y sus ojos oscuros. Hasta el momento él tenia la respingada nariz de ella, y sin duda alguna había sacado su sonrisa. En cuanto a su personalidad era orgulloso en veces, y pedir ayuda le daba vergüenza. Era astuto, bastante inteligente, y gracias a Dios, era serio solo cuando estaba verdaderamente de malas o cuando algo le preocupaba, fuera de eso, era tan alegre y tan lleno de energía como ella.

Le puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca que llevaba un grafico de _Superman_. Le acomodo los converse azul marino mientras ambos repasaban el como atar las agujetas debidamente.

Lo ayudo a secarse el pelo y luego a lo peino un poco, pero él solo sacudió la cabeza logrando despeinarse un poco y que un par de mechones le cayeran a los lados de su pequeño rostro.

Ambos fueron a preparar _hot-cakes_ de desayuno y pusieron dos lugares en la barra. Desayunaron con cierta rapidez. Él por la emoción de su nuevo uniforme, y ella porque necesitaba llegar a la tienda, que según Ino, iba a ir un importante empresario que quería decorar su nueva mansión, en pocas palabras, un negocio que les dejaría una generosa paga, y tenían que organizar la presentación.

—¡Sanosuke!—grito Sakura al ver que su hijo se tardaba de más. Entonces apareció por el pasillo corriendo con su pequeña chaqueta de color gris colgando en un brazo y su _gameboy_ color rojo en la otra mano.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Un hombre apuesto se encargaba de seguir manteniendo su cuerpo bien tonificado. Acabo con el saco de boxeo y de un banco tomó una pequeña toalla blanca y la pasó por todo su cuello secándolo, y ahí la dejo colgando. Agarró su botella de agua y salió camino a las duchas.

A sus veintiocho años era un hombre bastante exitoso en los negocios y seguía girando cuellos por donde pasara.

Pero no todo era bueno para Sasuke Uchiha.

Su madre había fallecido hacia un año por cáncer. Se habían ido de Osaka hacia los Estados Unidos para darle el mejor tratamiento, pero después de tres años de inútil intento regresaron a Japón pero se instalaron en Tokio ya que ahí tenían las mejores maquinas en el país entero para al menos, mantenerla con vida un par de años.

Él se había quedado en Estados Unidos un año extra que su familia para acabar su carrera, y regresando su mamá le pidió como un ultimo deseo que quería ver a sus dos hijos casados, así que él se casó con Karin, la hija de una amiga de su madre. No se había casado por la iglesia, no amaba a aquella mujer tanto como para preparar tal ceremonia, y Karin sabia las circunstancias de su boda.

Ya que estaban en aquella situación, trataron de hacer el matrimonio funcionar, pero fue inútil y había pasado cuatro años casado con la mujer equivocada. Al menos la intimidad era interesante, y ella había sido un buen apoyo con la muerte de su madre.

En ese momento ya estaban a mitad del proceso de divorcio, y como Karin jamás había querido hijos todos los tramites iban a ser rápidos, se habían casado por medio de la repartición de bienes y ambos estaban siendo justos con que le tocaba a quien.

Llegó a su departamento y se sirvió una copa de whiskey. Era temprano, apenas eran las dos de la tarde, pero el aniversario de la muerte de su madre nunca era bueno para él.

Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, zapatos de gamuza con agujetas del mismo color, y una camisa tipo polo color blanca. Hacia calor por lo que no iba a ser necesario alguna chaqueta.

Comerían en casa de su padre, su hermano con su esposa, Karin y él. A él no le gustaba pasar aquel día solo, y al menos su hermano y él tenían a sus esposas.

Se estaciono en el garaje de su padre donde pudo divisar el coche de su mujer, y el de su hermano. Solo faltaba él.

—Sasuke, llegaste—dijo Fugaku levantándose de su lugar para abrazar al menor de sus hijos, quien lo abrazo de vuelta con fuerza.

—Perdón por la tardanza—

—Lo importante es que estas aquí—

Sasuke saludo a Karin con un corto beso, y luego a Itachi y a su esposa Konan, a quien ya se le notaba su tercer embarazo, para después pasar a la mesa a comer directamente.

—¿ Y Kenji y Tsuo?—preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.

—Están en casa de unos amigos, ayer se fueron a dormir y era mejor que estuvieran ahí que comiendo aquí aburridos—

—Su abuelo no es aburrido—habló Fugaku y todos rieron un poco a excepción de Sasuke, que solo hizo una mueca—Pero les tengo una noticia—

—¿Cuál noticia padre?—le preguntó Itachi preocupado, y su padre le resto importancia con la mano.

—Nada malo, pero, me mudare de nuevo a Osaka— todos los miraron sorprendidos.

—¿A Osaka de nuevo?—le preguntó Sasuke—Creí que estabas bien aquí—

—No me mal entiendan, lo estoy… pero, no es nuestro hogar. Me llevare las cenizas de su madre para allá y las pondré junto a las de sus padres, con la familia entera—todos asintieron en silencio—Ustedes ya están grandes, y entiendo si quieren quedarse en Tokio, toda su vida ya la han hecho aquí—

—Aún así te podríamos ayudar a mudarte para allá. ¿Cuándo empezaras con la mudanza?—le preguntó Itachi y

—Esa es otra noticia. La mudanza llega mañana—

Esta vez la cara de asombro de todos hizo a Fugaku soltar una risa y masajearse un poco las cienes.

—No pongan esa cara—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sanosuke llegó corriendo a tocar la puerta de aquella casa a toda velocidad, ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a su madre de bajarse del coche cuando el ya estaba presionado invariables veces el timbre.

—¡Hey!—le dijo Naruto feliz al abrir y encontrarse con ese par de enormes ojos negros. Lo cargo instintivamente sentándolo en uno de sus antebrazos—¿Cómo estas, campeón?—

—Bien, emocionado por mi uniforme—

—Que bueno, porque eres el único que falta por recogerlo—

—Ya sé, le dije a mi mamá, pero ayer no quiso venir—le dijo Sanosuke frunciendo levemente el seño.

—No seas mentiroso Sanosuke. Un cliente se alargo con lo que quería y se nos pasó la hora—le dijo Sakura al rubio cuando logro alcanzarlos.

—Esta bien, Sakura. ¿Tú como estas?—Naruto puso a Sanosuke en el suelo.

—Ve con Hinata, ella es la que tiene los uniformes—el pequeño asintió y salió corriendo al interior de la casa—Estoy bien gracias—

—Me alegro, Sanosuke sigue siendo muy enérgico—le dijo Naruto.

—Dímelo a mi, agradezco que no se parezca a Sasuke en ese sentido— Naruto rio un poco y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Sakura.

—Se quedan a comer, supongo—

—Tengo que ir a la tienda a buscar unos catálogos, el lunes temprano recibo a un cliente muy importante—

—Hazlo mañana, es sábado y estas con tu hijo, conmigo, Hinata—

—Esta bien, le marcare a Ino y veré que puedo hacer—en realidad le sonaba mucho mejor quedarse ahí con su familia que por los catálogos.

Caminaron hacia la sala de la casa de los Uzumaki, y ahí estaba Hinata sentada en un sillón ayudándole a Sanosuke a ponerse su uniforme blanco con pequeñas líneas naranjas.

Adelante en letras cursivas decía "Zorros", y atrás tenía el numero uno y arriba del numero estaba el "Haruno" bordado en letras naranjas por igual, con el borde negro.

El numero uno lo había obtenido por ser el favorito de Naruto en el equipo. Él trabaja como dueño de un buffet de abogados en Osaka, pero se había ofrecido para ser el entrenador del equipo infantil de baseball dado que en la universidad había sido parte del equipo y sabia bien del deporte. Hinata tenia su línea de ropa, y una cadena de ropa famosa en Japón siempre le compraba sus diseños por lo que a ambos les iba bien.

—¿Qué tal me veo mamá?—le preguntó emocionado el pequeño azabache y ella se acercó más a él y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

—Eres el más guapo de todos en ese uniforme—Sanosuke se rio y se revolvió entre los brazos de su mamá emocionado—Serás el mejor jugador de toda la liga de verano—

—¿Y donde esta Mikuru?—preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

—Tomando su siesta—le dijo Hinata amablemente.

—Les va bien como papás por lo que veo, la niña salió a ti Hinata, bastante calmada—le dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

—Es lo mejor que ha pasado—

—Pero físicamente es mi retrato—intervino Naruto viendo a ambas mujeres.

—Algo tuyo debía de tener—le dijo Sakura molestando al que era como su hermano.

Naruto había sido la principal figura paterna para su hijo, aunque estuviera su abuelo, el rubio era el único que podía seguirle el intenso paso a Sanosuke y desde que nació siempre estuvo al pendiente de ellos. Además que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos gracias al equipo de baseball. Y pues, Kizashi era su abuelo, y Sanosuke lo veía como la figura de autoridad que era y con todo el dolor que eso le causaba al Haruno mayor, Naruto era el modelo a seguir del pequeño.

Hinata y él habían tenido hacia casi dos años a su pequeña Mikuru. Una preciosa bebe con los rasgos de la madre, pero el pelo rubio y los ojos tan azules como los del padre. Llevaban tres felices años de casado. Sanosuke había sido uno de los pajecitos en aquella ceremonia con sus bellos cinco años.

La pelirosa había hablado con Ino, y esta le había dicho que estaba bien. Que ella ubicaba bien los catálogos, pero que mañana sin falta se tendrían que juntar para organizar la reunión con aquel señor.

Naruto pidió pizza y la pequeña bebe despertó. Sanosuke a veces veía con ilusión a Mikuru y recordaba como cuando él tenia cuatro años pedía con desesperación un hermanito, pero eso era imposible y con el tiempo lo entendió, por lo que en esos momentos trataba a la hija de sus tíos como si fuera su hermana menor.

Suspiro disimulando su baja de animo. Era feliz con su vida pero a veces le hubiera gustado que Sasuke no la hubiera dejado nunca y hubieran hecho su familia feliz tal como Naruto y Hinata lo habían hecho.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Todos se habían ido de la casa de Fugaku, inclusive Karin que había quedado con su prima y otras amigas de cenar por el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Ella prácticamente ya era una mujer libre ante los ojos de Sasuke.

Él se había quedado con su padre, la noticia de la mudanza lo había tomado en curva y había preferido escuchar los detalles de su decisión.

Ambos estaban en el estudio tomando whiskey.

—¿Cómo va tu divorcio?—

—Bien. Karin siempre entendió la situación y lo nuestro jamás funcionó como matrimonio, así que no esta poniendo ninguna oposición. El único asunto es el departamento, pero estoy pensando que se lo dejare a ella—

—¿No te gustaría regresar a Osaka conmigo? Recuerdo que eras muy feliz allá. Se que todos estos últimos años se trataron sobre tu madre, y nos dedicamos a que muriera como quería, pero yo se que no has sido feliz con nada de esto—

—Regresar a Osaka tampoco sé si seria algo bueno—

—¿No lo extrañas? El aire es más cálido por la costa, ahí están todos tus amigos. Ni en Estados Unidos, y ni aquí te he visto como eras en Osaka—

—Deje todo sin ninguna explicación, lo de mi madre fue un golpe tan fuerte que no le explique ni a Naruto, ni a nadie el porque me iba. Solo desaparecí, lo más seguro es que me detesten. No seria buena idea—

—Creo que si les explicas las cosas ellos entenderán, siempre te apoyaron en todo—

—Pero tome malas decisiones—

—¿Y no te gustaría remediarlas?—Sasuke solo miro con expectación a su padre quien le sonreía—No hay peor cosa que dejar las cosas mal, y te has sacrificado mucho estos años. Ya es hora de que seas feliz—

—No lo sé, padre—

—Acompáñame mientras me instalo allá, y si al final decides que no es lo mejor, puedes irte a donde quieras del mundo a vivir. No pierdes nada intentándolo—

Volvió a perder su mirada en la ventana del estudio. Regresar a Osaka había sido su opción muchos años antes. Extrañaba su ciudad natal, eso era verdad sin duda alguna. Continuamente en las noches se preguntaba que había sido de Naruto, recordaba lo revoltoso y descuidado que era, el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido en su vida. Y en muchas noches más se preguntaba que había sido de Sakura, le había dolido dejarla de esa manera, tan cruel y fría, y pasaba noches enteras en insomnio pensando en ella arrepintiéndose de cómo la dejo, pero se acobardaba porque seguramente ella lo odiaría. Pero la pensaba mucho, con su pelo sedoso a la altura de los hombros, tal vez ya lo tenia tan largo como en secundaria, también pensaba en sus ojos verdes que esperaba que siguieran tan vivos como siempre.

Regresaría a Osaka, y no estaba seguro si le gustara todo lo que había cambiado en su ausencia.

En nueve años todo da cambios de trecientos sesenta grados.


	2. El Encuentro

Sakura llegaba temprano a abrir la tienda con Sanosuke, como era verano y no había escuela, él no podía quedarse solo en el departamento.

Él paso primero con una mochila en su espalda llena de las cosas de gameboy. Antes de salir aquella mañana preparó su "Equipo De Supervivencia". Así se lo había expuesto a su madre mientras concentrado rellenaba la mochila con todos los juegos que podía, el cargador del aparato, metió un muñeco de Batman y otro de Capitán América, un par de comics que recién le había comprado Sakura y al final con cuidado metió su juego electrónico. Luego con la cabeza en alto se había colgado la maleta y había dicho que estaba listo para partir.

—Vamos a que te acomodes en la trastienda—le dijo Sakura guiándolo atrás del mostrador—Hoy vendrá un señor muy importante. Si convencemos a este señor nos podremos ir de vacaciones al Ecuador a ver a las focas en la playa como querías—

—Me portare excelente ¡ya lo veras!—le prometió poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Sanosuke un día en vez de estar viendo las caricaturas como cualquier niño normal, sintonizó Animal Planet y llamó a su mamá a gritos. Ella corrió de la cocina a la sala a ver que pasaba, y él con los ojos brillosos le explicó que en la Bahía Gardner, ubicada en la Isla Española de Galápagos en el Ecuador, las focas se recostaban en la playa y la gente podía alimentarlas y acariciarlas sin ningún peligro.

Sakura primero le había dicho que podían ir a un acuario a hacer aquello, pero él le había dicho que no era lo mismo, que aquellas focas eran el triple de las que había en al acuario, y que aquellas focas eran libres y en el acuario no dejaban que te acercaras a ellas, por lo que la pelirosa le prometido a su hijo que apenas pudieran, irían a aquella isla a que el mismo alimentara a alguna foca.

Eso había sido hace dos años y ella había estado ahorrando poco a poco para pagar las vacaciones. Había visto precios, hoteles, vuelos, como llegar a esa playa, no se le había ido ni un detalle, y si ese negocio se cerraba, al fin acabaría de juntar lo necesario y ese diciembre estarían ella y su hijo en el caluroso Ecuador alimentando focas como él tanto soñaba desde el día que descubrió Animal Planet.

—Sakura—sonó la voz cantarina de Ino entrando a la trastienda con una charola—Te traje tu café—

—Gracias—le dijo quitándole la charola y poniéndola en la mesa para luego saludarse de un beso.

—Hola Tía Ino-la abrazó Sanosuke y ella lo abrazo de vuelta.

—Que te vamos a tener muy seguido por aquí este verano—él asintió feliz—pues que honor tener a un muchacho tan guapo todos los días por aquí. Te traje un chocolate caliente, se que te gustan—

—Mi mamá dice—le empezó a contar Sanosuke mientras se subía a una silla para alcanzar su bebida—Dice que si consiguen a este cliente al fin podremos ir al Ecuador a ver a las focas—

—¿En serio? Creí que ya se les había olvidado ese viaje—

—Nunca se nos van a olvidar las focas de Bahía Gardner, Ino, nunca-le dijo Sakura haciendo a Ino reír.

—Entonces hay que sacar adelante este trabajo para que al fin se vayan—

—Y lo van lograr, yo sé porque es mi mamá la que se encarga de esto y ella siempre lo logra todo porque es la mejor—dijo Sanosuke orgulloso e Ino le sonrió de manera tierna primero a él y luego a su amiga que miraba enternecida a su hijo.

—A trabajar "Mejor Madre"—le dijo Ino regresándola a la realidad. Cada una tomo su café y empezaron a acomodar las fotos, y el material de la reunión.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke iba manejando del aeropuerto a la nueva casa de su padre quien iba a su lado.

Osaka no había cambiado en nada. La ciudad era igual de viva que antes, y las zonas residenciales tan amables como siempre.

La mudanza se había llevado todo durante el domingo, y ellos estaban llegado el lunes a Osaka. Sasuke se quedaría con su padre en uno de los cuartos de visitas de la gran casa que él había conseguido en una zona residencial no muy lejos de la que ellos antes ocupaban.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme—

—No te iba a dejar solo padre—

—Es bueno estar de vuelta ¿No crees?—

—Algo nostálgico—

—Extrañaba mi ciudad, Tokio tiene lo suyo, pero nada como esto. No vayas aún a la casa, hay que ir por algo de comer—

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, seria buena idea comer algo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura e Ino acabaron de despedir al cliente y chocaron sus manos emocionadas, mientras Sanosuke las veía sentado atrás del mostrador.

—No puedo creerlo—decía Ino feliz—Merecemos ir de compras. Primero comer algo, luego beber en celebración e ir de compras—

—¿De compras?—preguntó el niño horrorizado. Ya había acompañado a esas dos antes de compras y era la peor experiencia de su vida.

—Sanosuke—le dijo Sakura ante su actitud para ir a quitarle su juego de las manos y abrazarlo— ¿Qué no entiendes? El Señor Danzo quedó encantado, con todo y tu platica de las focas y Capitán América-él la seguía viendo horrorizado por la idea de las compras—Vamos a poder ir a ver a las focas, mi cielo—le dijo al fin haciendo entender al niño.

Sakura había visto los ojos de su hijo brillar de emoción, pero jamás como esa vez. Su hijo la abrazo con la misma emoción colgándose de ella y empezaron a girar felices por toda la tienda.

Al principio tanto ella como la Yamanaka estaban temblando por quedar bien con él. No encontraban unas fotos de un decorado especial para la sala ancestral que él había pedido y estaban sintiendo la presión, y todo empeoro para ellas cuando el pequeño azabache empezó a hablar con el señor sobre su deseado viaje con las focas, y que había traído al Capitán América a acompañarlo ese día junto con Batman, para seguido enseñarle sus figuras de acción.

—Vamos a comer, yo invito—dijo Ino—Sanosuke, cambia el cartel de abierto a cerrado y vámonos de aquí, cerramos temprano hoy—

Sanosuke se separó de su madre de un salto y salió corriendo a hacer lo que Ino le había dicho. Fueron a recoger todas sus cosas de la trastienda y salieron hacia el centro comercial.

—¿Dónde quieres comer?—le preguntó Ino y él no se hizo de esperar.

—Quiero ese lugar de pastas, el de su amigo gordito—dijo él feliz y ambas se rieron.

—Ese señor gordito se llama Choji, niño grosero—trató de regañarlo pero entre risas no pudo, y él se rio junto con ella.

—Esta gordito mamá, lo sabes—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke y su padre comían en un viejo restaurante tradicional japonés que bien recordaba que antes iban mucho juntos como familia. Al ver que seguía abierto ambos se emocionaron y decidieron ir. Era un restaurante que solo había en Osaka, ya que era de una familia de ahí que como tradición mantenían aquel lugar.

—Fugaku Uchiha—habló una voz atrás de ellos y se voltearon—Tanto tiempo sin verte—

—Danzo, amigo—dijo de vuelta y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos—Es bueno saber de ti—

—Lo mismo digo. Pasaron muchos años sin vernos—

—Lo de Mikoto nos obligo a irnos—

—Soy consiente, no tienes que explicarme nada, pero ¿A que se debe su regreso?—

—Mikoto falleció lamentablemente el año pasado, así que ya no tenia razones para estar en Tokio y decidí regresar aquí—

—Es un tragedia lo de tu esposa, pero al fin podremos volver a tener aquellas charlas—

—Si por supuesto—

—Has crecido mucho Sasuke ¿Ya eres hombre de familia?—

—No, aún no—le respondió él evitando decir lo de Karin.

—¿Te quedaras tú también en Osaka?—

—Aún no lo sé, por ahora estaré ayudando a mi padre a instalarse—

—¿Estarán en la misma casa?—

—No, trate de recuperarla pero esta tomada. Compre otra casa cerca de ese mismo vecindario—

—Deberían ir a HaYa. Es una tienda de decoración de interiores excelente en el centro comercial que esta antes de entrar a la zona residencial. Se volvió muy famosa en los últimos años, hacen unos trabajos muy bien hechos y de lo que quieras. Lo fundaron dos jovencitas muy bien parecidas, y no pude evitarlo, caí ante su encanto—Danzo se rio ante su propio comentario—Una de ellas tiene un niño pequeño, como de unos siete, ocho años, muy ocurrente y simpático—

—Deberíamos pasarnos mañana, ¿no crees Sasuke?—

—Claro, no perdemos nada—

—Pero los dejo irse, que yo igual tengo prisa con unos asuntos—

Ambos se despidieron del Señor Danzo y se fueron a sentar a alguna mesa. Sasuke sonreía mientras su padre hablaba con el gerente del lugar. Era bueno estar de regreso en casa.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Era otro día de trabajo para Sanosuke. Trataba de ayudar a su mamá y a tu tía a ganarse a los clientes, aunque a veces se aburría y solo se sentaba atrás del mostrador o en la trastienda con su "equipo de supervivencia".

El humor de ambas estaba por las nubes. La comisión que les tocaría por la compra del Señor Danzo las sacaba a ambas de preocupaciones económicas por un par de meses. Se empezaría con la remodelación la siguiente semana.

Ino le había dicho cuando llegó en pequeños susurros para que Sanosuke no escuchara, que apenas pisó su casa se le había montado a Sai de una manera tan salvaje que habían hecho el amor, no una, si no tres veces en esa noche. Que había sido imparable.

Sakura solo se rio, el esposo de Ino sufría de esas violaciones cada que cerraban algún buen contrato. Para ella su celebración consistió en acostarse con su hijo con la laptop en las piernas y un enorme plato de helado de dulce de leche y crema batida y ver que más atracciones había en Galápagos durante los días que tenían planeado ir.

Sanosuke se puso a saltar en la cama diciéndole lo emocionante que eran las focas, y que ojala también pudiera nadar con algunas. No había niño en todo Osaka que supiera más de focas que Sanosuke Haruno, o al menos que estuviera tan obsesionado con ellas.

Quien lo diría… su hijo obsesionado con las focas. Siempre creyó que su animal favorito seria algo como los tigres o los leones, pero no, le gustaban las tiernas focas.

Ino estaba sentada en la trastienda acabando de hacer el itinerario de otro proyecto, que era aún más pequeño, mientras Sakura se ocupaba atrás del mostrador viendo una revista de moda. Ya casi era hora de cerrar y generalmente no tenían clientes a esa hora.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó anunciando a un visitante.

—Buenas tardas, bienvenidos a HaYa—dijo Sakura acabando de leer el articulo sobre que los holanes iban a ser las nuevas rayas en esa temporada. Ella no tenia ropa con holanes.

—Pero miren quien es—habló una voz gruesa robándole la respiración a Sakura.

Conocía esa voz muy bien y sin creerlo volteo al frente. Ahí estaba Fugaku Uchiha, su ex suegro, el abuelo de su hijo, parado frente a ella con una sonrisa cálida, y atrás de él con la misma cara de impresión que ella, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Señor Uchiha, Sasuke—dijo casi sin aliento. Ino que estaba en la trastienda casi escupe su té al escuchar eso.

—Has crecido muchísimo Sakura—le dijo Fugaku acercándose a ella para darse un fuerte abrazo, mientras la mirada de ella y la de Sasuke seguían fundidas—Y por lo que ayer oí te va bien en este negocio—

—No puedo creerlo ¿Qué hacen en Osaka? Un día se fueron de la nada—les dijo Sakura a quien le temblaba la voz.

—Es una larga historia—le volvió a responder el Uchiha mayor.

Mientras Ino estaba asomada por una pequeña abertura de la puerta tan asombrada como su amiga. Miro de reojo a Sanosuke quien estaba concentrado en un comic… si supiera que su padre estaba parado ahí afuera no estaría tan interesado en aquel cuento.

Sasuke no podía ver al niño, sabrían en seguida que era hijo de él. Sanosuke era la copia de Sasuke, y hasta a la inteligente de su amiga se le había ocurrido ponerle un nombre parecido al de el padre.

—¿Qué haces Tía Ino?—

—Nada, regresa a tu comic, Sano—

—¿Dónde esta mi mamá?—

—Afuera—

— Y ¿Por qué la espías?—

—No la espió—

—Déjeme ver contigo—le dijo Sanosuke caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡No!—le grito Ino sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke y Fugaku se voltearon a ver ante el grito que se escuchó y a Sakura le dio un escalofrió. Que le pasaba a Ino…

—¿Qué fue eso?—habló Sasuke por primera vez y a la pelirosa se le erizo la piel. Su voz se había vuelto mucho más profunda.

—No lo sé, esta Ino atrás—ella rio nerviosa—Tal vez vio una araña—

—Claro—volvió a hablar Sasuke señalando el logo de la tienda—HaYa, Haruno y Yamanaka—

—Sí, Ino y yo pusimos la tienda hace un par de años—

—¿También era amiga tuya, Sasuke?—

—Sí, así es—

—Deberían venir a cenar con nosotros—tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke se les detuvo el corazón con el ofrecimiento de Fugaku. Eso era demasiado pronto—Claro, si no incomodo, pero seria bueno que alguien pusiera al tanto a Sasuke de que ha pasado con todos—

Ella no sabia que decir. Necesitaba pensar en una excusa rápido, no podían ver a Sanosuke, empezarían a hacer preguntas sobre él y el niño no se parecía ni en los estornudos a Ino. No le creerían jamás que era hijo de la rubia, el niño tenia la palabra Uchiha marcada en la frente.

Por lo que era Sasuke, recordó el comentario de Danzo de que una de ellas tenia un niño. Había estado fijándose en las manos de Sakura y no logró ver ningún tipo de anillo, o algo que indicara que la pelirosa estaba casada o comprometida lo que lo hizo respirar de alivio. Entonces el niño tenía que ser de Ino.

Se escucho un estruendo y los tres voltearon a ver la puerta de la trastienda preocupados. Sakura estaba más bien en pánico.

La puerta se abrió de un azote y nada más se vio como Ino se tiraba al piso sobre alguien más, alguien que era más pequeño y sin entender nada ambos Uchiha se voltearon a ver nuevamente.

Se volvió a ver el pelo rubio de Ino sobresalir del mostrador y se escuchó la voz del niño quejarse.

Ino cayó hacia atrás y justo cuando Sanosuke estaba por levantarse por completo, Ino se le volvió a lanzar y ambos cayeron al suelo, pero para desgracia de ambas chicas, el niño cayo fuera de la protección del mostrador dejándose ver.

Sasuke y Fugaku quedaron impactados ante lo que veían. Ese niño era imposible que fuera de Ino.

—¡Mamá! ¡Dile a la loca de Tía Ino que me deje ir!—gritó desesperado Sanosuke, con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas por el esfuerzo.

Y con eso sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Él hijo era de Sakura, y tal como Danzo lo dijo, era de unos siete, ocho años, era el mismo tiempo de cuando ellos se había ido, y ni hablar sobre que era el retrato de Sasuke cuando era pequeño, hasta se les acomodaba igual el pelo a los dos. Todo encajaba perfectamente.

—O que tal—empezó a hablar Fugaku—Si nos acompañan a cenar y hablamos de algo más interesante e importante para todos—dijo tranquilo dándole una mirada sospechosa a Sanosuke.


	3. Tratos y Oportunidades

Creo que no puedo estar más sorprendida y agradecida con todos ustedes por todos sus comentarios, no sabia que les gustaría tanto la historia!

Muchos se sorprendieron que Sasuke se encontrara con su hijo tan pronto, y es que el fic es muy pequeño, consta de unos 5 capítulos, y uno extra que sería el epilogo.

El fic ya esta acabado, me falta nada más el epilogo, y pretendía poner un cap por semana, pero mejor pondré este hoy, y la prox semana otros dos un par de días después el epilogo.

Leí que unos querían un poco más de naruhina, otros que no querían, y pues, este capitulo si tiene un poco de naruhina, y los siguientes al parecer no, o muchísimo menos. Se me hace muy difícil poder cumplirle a todos por igual pero espero que no dejen la historia. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Tras aquella demostración Ino le había pedido perdón a Sakura, que se le había hecho imposible contener a su pequeño pero resistente hijo.

Ella se había quedado muda ante las palabras de Fugaku y solo miro al suelo. Le pidió a Sanosuke que guardara sus cosas y a Ino que no se preocupara, que podía irse a su casa. No le quedó de otra y en silencio fueron hacia un restaurante los cuatro.

Sanosuke se aferraba fuerte a la mano de su madre cada que veía a aquellos señores, en especial al más joven fijarse en él con esas miradas tan extrañas y penetrantes.

—Entonces te llamas Sanosuke—le dijo Fugaku y él asintió feliz llevándose un pedazo de atún a la boca— ¿Y que edad tienes?—

—Tengo ocho años—

—Wow, ya eres muy grande ¿Eres tú el hombre de la casa?—

—Así es—dijo él con su típica pose orgullosa y Sasuke quedó más congelado aún, y Fugaku rio un poco. Entre más hablaban con él más parecidos le encontraban con su padre.

—Entonces tu madre y tú viven solos—

—Sí, pero tengo a mis abuelos, y a mi Tío Naruto, y Tía Hinata, también a Tía Ino, pero estoy enojado con ella ahorita—

—¿Y sabes algo de tu padre?—preguntó Fugaku y entonces Sakura reaccionó.

—Señor Uchiha—le llamó la atención y él solo cerro los ojos y junto las manos en señal de disculpa—No es momento—

—Esta bien mamá, no me molesta—le dijo Sanosuke tan maduro como lo era a sus ochos años—No se mucho de él, pero estoy bien así—

El pequeño no noto lo que había logrado con el comentario pero Sasuke sintió una patada en el estomago. Todo eso era demasiado, todo muy rápido. Tenia un niño, un hijo con Sakura, el único amor de su vida. Aquella información no lograba pasarle por la cabeza. Todo era demasiado increíble.

—¿Seguro no te interesaría saber más de él?—le dijo de nuevo Fugaku y Sanosuke empezó a bajar lentamente sus palillos de madera con la mirada perdida. No sabia que decir ya, Sakura conocía bien a su hijo—Sanosuke si no quieres hablar de esto no tienes que—le siguió diciendo.

—No me gusta hablar de él porque eso hace a mi mamá llorar—dijo Sanosuke inocente. Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura sintiéndose la peor escoria, mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta evitando la penetrante mirada de su ex novio.

—Okay, suficiente—dijo Sakura tomando su bolsa—Es hora de irnos Sano—

—Sakura espera—le dijo Sasuke que se había mantenido mudo—Al menos habla conmigo—

—No es momento, es tarde y tengo trabajo temprano—

—¿Mamá que esta pasando?—le pregunto su hijo al verla tan alterada. Eso no era normal en ella y no le gustaba.

—Sakura, creo que tiene derecho a saber—le dijo Fugaku. Ella se mordió el labio y volteo a ver a Sanosuke. Él siempre preguntaba por su padre, y después de años de duda, este aparecía… al menos podía hacer eso por su hijo.

Suspiro y volvió a dejar su bolsa. Se sentó de manera que Sanosuke quedó frente a ella y tomo las pequeñas manos entre las de ella.

—Tú siempre has querido saber sobre tu papá ¿No es cierto?—empezó ella frotando con su pulgar el dorso de las manos de Sanosuke.

—Pero no me gusta verte triste—

—Escúchame, eso no importa ahorita. Sabes que tu papá y yo nos conocimos en preparatoria y como fueron las cosas ¿Te acuerdas de que nunca te deje ver alguna foto de él?—él solo asintió, ella se pasó la lengua por el labio superior dubitativa de hacer aquello—bueno, al parecer es tiempo de que al fin sepas más de tu papá porque él esta de regreso, y es él-le dijo señalando a Sasuke—Él es tu papá—

Sanosuke lo volteo a ver impresionado, mientras Sasuke temblaba por la reacción que el niño podría tener. Este bajo la cabeza liberando sus manos que estaban atrapadas entre las de su madre y se restregó los ojos son la manga de su suéter, y repitió esto un par de veces.

—Si tú eres mi papá—habló con la pequeña voz entrecortada—¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mamá y a mi?-él levanto la cabeza y dejo ver sus ojos cristalizados—¿Por qué nos dejaste? Mi mamá es la que siempre me ha cuidado, ella sola la ha pasado muy mal por tu culpa-le decía Sanosuke en llanto parado sobre su silla—¿Por qué hasta ahorita viniste aquí? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te necesitamos y no estuviste, nunca estuviste—

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente—dijo Sakura en un susurró. Tomó su bolsa nuevamente y la mochila de su hijo y se las colgó en el hombro para luego cargar a Sanosuke que estaba en pleno llanto, pero cuando sintió a su mamá rodeándolo él se aferro fuerte a ella escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, como su propio refugio—Me alegro de verlo Señor Uchiha, pero no creo que esto haya sido la mejor idea, no así—

Sakura estaba a punto de irse pero Sasuke volvió a detenerla.

—Necesitamos hablar—le dijo él tratando de sonar tan serio como pudo, pero le temblaba todo ante lo que su hijo acababa de decirle—Al menos déjame explicarme, solo te pido eso—ella solo resoplo.

—Ven a la tienda a la misma hora mañana—

Con esto ella se fue caminando del lugar. Sanosuke había levantado sus ojos aguados por un segundo haciendo un último contacto visual con su padre.

Sasuke puso sus codos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sabia que todo había cambiado pero no de esa manera. Se sentía vacío y desesperado ¿Cómo iban a perdonarlo si ni si quiera él encontraba como perdonarse a si mismo? Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien, si tan solo, si tan solo… se repetía en su mente.

Fugaku acaricio paternalmente el hombro de su hijo en símbolo de apoyo, sabia que debía de ser duro enterarte que eres papá ocho años después, y más que tu hijo te reclame tu ausencia con tanto dolor.

—Vamos a ver como arreglar esto, Sasuke—le dijo Fugaku a la hora de salir del restaurante—Encontraremos la manera—

—¿Cómo voy a arreglar ocho años de ausencia? Tú lo viste, Sanosuke me odia, y lo entiendo, yo también odiaría a mi padre si me hubiera abandonado—

—No lo abandonaste, no sabias de su existencia—

—Pero sí dejé a Sakura sin explicación alguna, la deje sola con esa carga. Jamás pude traerme a mi mismo a marcarle alguna vez, a decirle que no la había abandonado, que seguía pensando siempre en ella, jamás pude hacerlo. Fui un completo y miserable cobarde—

—Ella entenderá, mañana hablaran hijo—

—No sé que pueda arreglar—soltó con impotencia—Al menos que alguien me diera una maquina del tiempo, no se de que manera podre recompensar a Sakura y Sanosuke. Joder, padre. Ellos han vivido sin mi, nunca estuve a su lado, tienen una perfecta vida sin mi—

Fugaku iba a decirle algo, pero Sasuke solo negó derrotado y camino con prisa hacia el coche con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Fugaku solo suspiró y sintió compasión por su hijo.

—Es como si esta visita a Osaka hubiera estado planeada por la vida, segundo día aquí y nos enteramos de esto—dijo al aire—Trata de ayudar a tu hijo, Mikoto, le caería bien una mano extra en esos momentos—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura se había tardado una hora en lograr dormir a Sanosuke. Este no dejaba de llorar y preguntar sobre el regreso de su papá. Ella le había dicho que estaba tan confundida como él, que ya hablarían con él, pero el miedo del niño era que los separaran a él y a su mamá, Sakura enternecida le dijo que eso no pasaría nunca, que ella nunca dejaría que los separaran, que la venida de aquel hombre no iba a separarlos.

Le leyó un par de historias sobre súper héroes y le dejo una luz prendida. Seguramente tendría pesadillas y era mejor que encontrara una luz y no una completa oscuridad que lo asustaría más.

Sakura fue a su cuarto y checó la hora. Eran las diez de la noche, seguramente Naruto seguiría despierto. Tomó el teléfono y al tercer tono contesto su amigo.

—Sakura, vi tu número en el identificador de llamadas ¿Todo bien? Es raro que marques a estas horas—

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Estas sentado?—

—No, estoy en mi cocina—

—Siéntate, puede que te caigas de la impresión—

—Me estas asustando—

—¿Sabes quien fue hoy a mi tienda?—

—¿Quién?—

—Fugaku Uchiha y Sasuke—le dijo en un hilo de voz. Oyó la respiración de Naruto cortarse por el otro lado.

—Sakura ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? ¿Sasuke en Osaka?—

—¡Sí, estoy segura! Y lo pero es que Sanosuke estaba en la tienda en ese momento, Ino trato de evitarlo pero los Uchiha lo vieron y son todo menos tontos, en seguida supieron que era hijo de Sasuke—

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?—

—Fuimos a un restaurante, hablaron un poco con Sano, y al final tuve que decirle que Sasuke era su papá. Se echo a llorar en seguida y le preguntó por qué nos había abandonado y por qué se había tardado tanto en regresar, estaba abatido—

—Pobre niño… ¿Qué pasó después?—

—Me lo lleve ¿Sabes la impresión que pasó? Lo cargue y me fui de ahí—

—¿Entonces no volverás a ver a Sasuke?—

—Sí, mañana pasara a la tienda a verme. Le iba a decir que después de como me dejó no quería verlo de nuevo, pero se veía en sus ojos, sabes. Tal vez se porto mal conmigo pero estaba horriblemente herido por las palabras de Sanosuke—hizo una ligera pausa—Pero ahora él sabe quien es su papá, y quiere también hablar con él, quiere saber el por qué de las cosas, pero estaba muy alterado y mejor lo deje dormir. Mañana le preguntare que es lo que quiere de su papá, ya que piense en más frio—Naruto suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No puedo creer que Sasuke haya aparecido de nuevo, y fue a caer a tu tienda justamente—

—Lo sé, es como una broma todo esto, pero te marque además porque te necesito pedir un favor—

—El que quieras—

—¿Puedo dejar mañana temprano a Sano en tu casa? Quiero hablar bien con Sasuke y si esta él ahí no podría. Yo también necesito respuestas—

—Por supuesto, Hinata y yo estaremos aquí. Jugaremos baseball o algo para distraerlo—

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Muchas gracias de verdad Naruto—

—Sabes que con gusto cuida a Sano, Sakura—

—Estaré por ahí como a las nueve y media—

—Esta bien, mañana nos vemos—

—Sí, adiós—

Sakura colgó y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara de manera impasible, para ella también había sido todo un shock ver a Sasuke ahí.

Nueve años desde que se fue y la dejó. Nueve años de preguntarse por que se había ido, y que sería de él. Nueve años extrañándolo, imaginándose como hubiera sido su vida como una familia, entre los dos criando a su hermoso bebe. Nueve largos años añorándolo, teniéndose que conformar con viejas fotografías y escondiéndose de que su Sanosuke no la viera en tal deplorable estado. Matar un amor como el que ella le profesaba a Sasuke era algo que podía llegar a matar, tal vez no el cuerpo, pero si el alma. Días y días tratando de convencerse de que ella estaba bien así, que todo pasaba por alguna razón. Al principio aquello acababa con ella desgarrada en el piso de su cuarto con un profundo llanto. Su madre le subiría un té y le diría que se calmara, que estar con ese animo afectaría al bebe. Con el tiempo llegó Sanosuke, tan idéntico a él. Dejó los llantos, pero jamás pudo convencerse a si misma de que las cosas eran mejor sin él.

Y un día aparece como si nada, como si no la hubiera dañado hasta en las partes más profundas de su mente.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke estaba más nervioso que nunca, no había dormido pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en todo lo que le diría a Sakura.

Caminaba a paso dudoso por el centro comercial hacia HaYa. Eran las 5:50 y cerraban la tienda a las 6, por lo que llegaba con buen tiempo.

Respiro profundamente y entró a la tienda.

Las miradas de Ino y Sakura en seguida se pusieron sobre él, y por lo que vio pudo decir que no había sido el único que había pasado una mala noche, Sakura tampoco traía muy buen rostro.

Ino le dijo algo que hizo que ella asintiera y luego se abrazaran, y en un momento ya estaba saliendo con Sakura del lugar caminando en silencio hacia un parque. Necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para hablar de eso.

—Entonces…—empezó Sakura viendo sus pies al caminar—Dime que te tiene de regreso a Osaka—

—Mi padre quiso regresar y me pidió que lo acompañara—

—Ya veo—se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo. Sasuke tenia planeado como diría las cosas pero en ese momento se le secó la boca, y ella se desesperó—Sasuke, vamos al punto ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué ni si quiera una explicación? ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo este tiempo?—sin querer sus ojos empezaban a aguarse y el azabache parecía no pronunciar palabra—¿Qué vas a hacer con Sanosuke? Ya te apareciste, ya me hicieron decirle que eras su padre. Estaba tan consternado que me costo horas tranquilizarlo. No tienes idea lo difícil que ha sido para los dos, antes siempre me preguntaba donde estabas, por que nos habías dejado. Yo no podía responderle "no sé, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto cada jodido día"—Sasuke solo veía al suelo y Sakura trataba de controlar el llanto-Jodida madre, Sasuke ¡di algo!—

—Yo… yo jamás quise que esto pasara—

—Entonces explícame, habla de una vez—

—Mi madre murió, Sakura. Ella murió por cáncer el año pasado—

Al principio la pelirosa se quedo impresionada, con una mano en el pecho, era una noticia ciertamente devastadora.

Después de unos segundos asimilando aquello volteo a todos lados como buscando alguna respuestas. Entendía que aquello seguro fue un momento malo, pero no le explicaba nada, por más triste que fuera para él, aquello era totalmente irrelevante en esos momentos, o eso pensaba. Titubeando regresó a Sasuke.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?—

—Todo. Me entere un par de meses antes de salir de preparatoria de que ella tenia cáncer y cuando acabé el año nos mudamos a Estados Unidos porque ahí recibirá el mejor tratamiento. Después de cuatro años nos dijeron que era inútil y nos trasladamos a Tokio, ahí al menos le podían dar terapias lo suficientemente buenas como para alargarle la vida un par de años—

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Lo hubiéramos entendido, hubiera estado ahí para ti, no tenias que acabarme de esa manera—

—Estaba aturdido, no quería a nadie cerca, quería concentrarme en ella, hacer todo porque saliera delante de la enfermedad. Le dio metástasis, el cáncer se expandió por todo su cuerpo y no hubo nada que hacer. Estaba asustado por todo—

—Pudiste haber marcado—

—Más de una vez pensé en hacerlo, pero supuse que me odiarías y solo lo ignore, necesitaba tener mi atención en mi madre. He pasado los últimos nueve años haciendo feliz a mi madre, para que muriera digna, hasta me case con alguien que no quería casarme—

—¿Te casaste?—le preguntó ella impresionada.

—Sí, el peor matrimonio de la historia, si tengo que decirlo. Jamás quise dejarte, jamás me quise separar de ti—le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella. Ella solo tenia el rostro volteado dejando que las lagrimas cayeran.

—¿Sabias que el día que acabaste conmigo fue el día que te iba a decir que estaba embarazada? Pero dijiste esas cosas tan horribles y no sabia que hacer. Me tomó dos semanas agarrar el valor suficiente para decírtelo y decidir que, aunque tú no lo quisieras, yo lo cuidaría sola, pero cuando llegue a tu casa ya no había nadie, no había rastro de ti o de tu familia. Estaba desolada, sin ningún lado a donde voltear o donde correr—

—Sakura…—Sasuke la abrazó dejando que ella llorara en su hombro.

—Todo este tiempo viendo a Sanosuke crecer, ver como día a día se parecía más a ti, y tú que te habías ido sin ninguna explicación. Pasamos días tan difíciles tratando de salir adelante, por Dios, tenia solo diecinueve años cuando nació, me sentía tan sola y perdida, no sabia como saldría adelante—

—Perdóname por favor—le decía él en su oído mientras se abrazaban más fuerte—A mi también me duele el no haber estado aquí contigo, si te hubiera dejado hablar ese día todo hubiera sido diferente. Use a mi madre como una excusa para mis errores, todo este tiempo le he culpado cuando el único culpable aquí soy yo, por favor perdóname, perdóname Sakura—

Ella se aferró un poco más a él, y se quedaron en esa posición por un par de minutos. Él escondió su rostro en el pelo de ella, también quería llorar, pero no era su momento para hacerlo. El llanto de ella ceso y se separó de él sorbiendo un poco.

—Pero, las cosas no serán tan fáciles Sasuke—le dijo ella al fin más calmada—Sanosuke y yo somos un equipo, no tomamos una decisión sin consultar al otro. Necesito hablar con él y preguntarle que quiere hacer, porque, si él no te quiere tomar en su vida, yo tampoco lo podre hacer. Su felicidad y comodidad es lo primero para mi—

Sasuke se le quedó viendo sorprendido por unos segundos y luego asintió resignado. Aquello era cierto, si su hijo no lo quería tomar en su vida, no habría nada que se pudiera hacer.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Habían regresado al centro comercial por sus respectivos coches y habían manejado hasta casa de Naruto, Sasuke siguiéndola por supuesto.

—Esta es casa de Naruto—le dijo ella y él solo inspecciono la fachada de la casa.

Sakura fue y tocó la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Naruto abriera.

—Sakura hasta que llegas…—acabó el rubio notando la presencia del que había sido su mejor amigo, y frunció el seño ligeramente—Sasuke—

—Hola Naruto—acabó de decir para sentir un impacto en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso Naruto le había metido un golpe a Sasuke, haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos.

—¡Naruto!—gritó Sakura horrorizada al ver lo que su amigo acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué jodidos te pasa?—le pregunto cabreado el Uchiha tocando el labio que ahora sangraba.

—A ti que te pasa por abandonarnos así. No me importan tus razones, te mereces ese golpe. Ahora vamos adentro que Sanosuke espera, y lleva ansioso todo el día—

Naruto les dio paso a ambos. Sasuke solo se quejaba del dolor de su labio roto en leves murmullos mientras el Uzumaki sonreía feliz. Era bueno tener a su amigo de vuelta.

Sanosuke salió corriendo y abrazó a su mamá por las piernas, luego noto que se encontraba el mismo extraño del día anterior, quien le sonrió tratando de ocultar su labio sangrante, él solo le movió su manita en señal de saludo.

—Vamos al jardín a hablar—le dijo Sakura y él asintió. La siguió hasta sentarse en el pequeño juego de columpios que Naruto acababa de instalar para Mikuru.

—Ese señor se parece a mi, hoy Tío Naruto me enseño unas fotos de ellos de niños—

—Sí, te pareces mucho a él—Sanosuke solo se encogió de hombros feliz con aquello.

—Hablaste con el hoy ¿verdad?—preguntó un poco tímido y Sakura asintió—Y… ¿Te dijo por qué nos dejó?—

—Sí. Pero empecemos poco a poco ¿Sabes lo que es el cáncer?—

—He oído que una enfermedad muy fea—

—Bueno, es ahí donde empieza todo esto—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke veía a la puerta del jardín la cual estaba cerrada, pero aun así se podía ver a través del vidrio a Sakura hablando con su hijo.

Su pie se tapeaba el piso nervioso mientras con una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña bolsa con hielo sobre su labio. Esos dos llevaban media hora afuera hablando. Él ya había acabado de explicarle a Naruto el porque de su ida. Al final le sonrió y lo abrazó para después amenazarlo para que no se volviera a ir o esta vez le rompería las piernas en vez del labio.

—Tú hijo es un gran niño—le dijo Naruto parándose a su lado, tratando de quitarle aquella aura tensa que lo rodeaba.

—Se ve que lo es—

—Sakura se ha encargado de sacarlo adelante como pudo—Sasuke solo seguía con la mirada perdida en esos dos en el jardín—Y es muy buen jugador de baseball—

—¿Juega baseball?—

—Sí, le encanta. Hoy estuvimos practicando mucho ya que empiezan el torneo de verano, es mi jugador estrella—

—¿Tú los entrenas?—le preguntó Sasuke divertido.

—Sí, y nos va bastante bien así que no te burles—

—Están tardando demasiado—

—Tiene ocho años, todo esto es mucha información para él. Sakura esta tratando de ser sutil—

—¿Y si no me acepta?—le preguntó Sasuke desesperanzado.

—Ya veremos que dice el pequeño, si no lo puedes sobornar con un par de comics de Capitán América, es su súper héroe favorito. Te hablara mucho de eso y de las focas—

—¿Focas?—

—Tiene fijación por las focas—

—Vaya… focas, que animal más raro para un niño—

—Sakura dijo lo mismo sobre eso—

Naruto se fue a sentar junto a Hinata quien veía preocupada a Sasuke. Al oír sus razones cayeron en cuenta que todos habían pensado muy mal de él.

Se escucharon los ligeros lloriqueos a través de la casa, y Hinata sin esperar fue a la habitación a traer a Mikuru, quien ya tenia puesta su pequeña piyama blanca con conejillos rosas como estampado. Su pelo rubio le llegaba al nivel de las orejas, ya que aun no acababa de crecer por completo, y sus dos enormes ojos azules lucían un par de lagrimas.

—Mira, Sasuke—le dijo Naruto para que él volteara—Esta es mi niña, mi bella Mikuru Uzumaki—acabó orgulloso acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza de la niña.

—Es muy hermosa—le confesó sincero—Se ve algo crecida—

—Sí, en un par de meses cumple dos años. Sabe decir una que otras palabras, pero aún no habla del todo bien—Naruto se volvió a dirigir a su niña—¿Tenias pesadillas, mi cielo?—

—Sí—susurró Mikuru con su pequeña voz.

—Pero ya pasaron, porque aquí esta el guapo y fuerte de tu padre para que nada te pase—le dijo con una sonrisa galante y ella asintió mas calmada.

—¿Quieres que te la presentemos?—le preguntó Hinata, y Sasuke acepto—Mira Mikuru—le habló suavemente limpiándole las pequeñas lagrimas que quedaban con cuidado—él es tu Tío Sasuke, acaba de llegar al pueblo—

—Mucho gusto Mikuru—le hablo gentil, tratando de agradarle a la pequeña.

—Hola—ella pronuncio con dificultad moviendo su pequeña manita.

Después de eso, Mikuru empezó a caer dormida de nuevo ante los arrullos de su mamá, y los pequeños mimos de su papá, que le decía sobre que era la princesa mas bella de todas, y que pensara en como iba a ser su palacio lleno de pegasos y fuentes de caramelo.

Sasuke soltó una leve risa ante la escena. Naruto era el padre más cursi que había conocido, pero se le veía feliz, y se notaba que Hinata era una maravillosa madre y esposa. Se preguntaba que cuando Sanosuke tenía esa edad, y tenia pesadillas ¿Qué cosas le había dicho Sakura? ¿Lo habría arrullado igual? Tal vez al igual que Naruto le contó de un lugar de ensueños, o solo le cantó alguna canción de cuna, o hasta de esas de Frank Sinatra que a ella le encantaban. Habría hecho todo eso hasta que al igual que Mikuru se volviera a dormir entre sus brazos. Le dolía tanto ver aquella escena, y saber de todo lo que se perdió.

Podía ver la mirada ensimismada de Naruto sobre Hinata que mecía a su niña tarareando alguna tonada. Se le veía en los ojos que tan enamorado estaba de sus dos mujeres, podía sentir la adoración que les tenía. Él se había perdido de eso, de ver a Sakura mecer a su bebe, quien se acurrucaba y moldeaba a los brazos protectores. No había cargado a su hijo para taparlo y desearle las buenas noches como Naruto acababa de hacer, y contemplarla por unos segundos.

La puerta del jardín se movió llamando la atención de todos y entró Sanosuke seguido de Sakura.

—Ahí estas—le dijo Sakura a Sasuke al verlo parado junto a la puerta del jardín con la mirada perdida—Vamos a sentarnos todos—

Él asintió ansioso por oír lo que tenían que decir, dependía de lo que había decidido el niño sí él iba a poder estar con la familia que había perdido hacia nueve años, y que estaba deseando por no volver a dejar ir.

—Tú eres el vocero familiar Sanosuke—le dijo Sakura haciendo al pequeño pararse frente a todos—Vamos—

—Tras una larga platica—empezó diciendo haciéndose el formal—Hemos discutido el tema en cuestión. Mi madre me ha explicado las condiciones que hicieron que este señor de aquí, se separara de nosotros—todos, hasta el mismo Sasuke lo veía con cara divertida—Como todos sabrán, mi madre y yo nos consultamos para tomar cada pequeña situación, desde que cereal comprar hasta que película ver, o el sabor del helado semanal y tras haber hablado seriamente hemos decidido que a Sasuke Uchila—

—Uchiha—lo corrigió su mamá con su risa. Sanosuke solo se quedo en su pose formal con un sonrojo.

—Perdón. Hemos decido que a Sasuke Uchiha se le pondrá a prueba por tiempo indefinido. Tendrá que asistir a todos los partidos de baseball, estar con nosotros los fines de semana, y demostrar que puede tomar la tarea de ser un padre, de lo contrario se le derrochara de la familia—el pequeño se acercó a su padre y estiro su pequeña mano—¿Es un trato?—

—¿Puedo pedir que me llames papá?—le preguntó Sasuke y Sanosuke movió la cabeza un poco y asintió.

—Me tratare de acostumbrar a hacerlo—Su padre asintió y estrecharon sus manos.

—Tiene un trató jovencito—


	4. Paso a Paso

—Entonces el Uchiha esta aprueba—le dijo Ino.

—Así es. Al menos sé que no se fue porque no me quería, y cuando Sanosuke se enteró que Sasuke no estuvo con él por un malentendido, se puso tan feliz, quiso disimularlo, pero la idea de tener a su papá lo ilusiona tanto, lo emociona saber que su padre si lo quiere—

—Entonces fue su idea poner aprueba a Sasuke—

—Sí, quiere pasar tiempo con él y usó eso como excusa para que Sasuke este pegado a él—

—Creí que entre su abuelo y Naruto había sido suficiente—

—Es diferente. Cuando otros niños le preguntan sobre sus papás le cuestionan que porque solo habla de mi y no de su papá. Y en los festivales escolares ve a los demás con sus familias y él se siente… incompleto—

—¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Sanosuke espera que si él lo acepta, Sasuke se vaya a vivir con ustedes. ¿Estas lista para eso? Sasuke no se puede encargar de solo enmendar los errores con el niño, también tiene que arreglar cosas contigo—

—Esto no va a ser algo rápido Ino, será con el tiempo—

—¿Sera suficiente para que tú y él se vuelvan a amar lo suficiente para compartir lecho? ¿O lo harán solo para complacer a Sanosuke?—

—No lo sé, no había pensado en eso—

—Ustedes también deberían darse esa oportunidad, todos saldrían ganando. Hasta puede que al fin le den ese hermanito a Sano—

—Ino, que cosas dices—

—Tienes 27 años, es una edad muy buena para tener hijos aún. Sai y yo apenas estamos planeando tener hijos. Mi madre me tuvo a esta edad—Sakura solo se rio y titubeo de hablar—Sakura, date una oportunidad de tener tu familia feliz—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke había pasado por Sanosuke ese día. Iba a cumplir con su trato pasó a pasó y se ganaría su hijo.

Cuando le contó a Fugaku, él había estado feliz que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de estar con ellos.

Él y Sanosuke estaban en un restaurante de hamburguesas, de esos que por las noches se convierten en un bar.

—Entonces pasas a segundo de primaria ¿te va bien en la escuela?—

—Sí, siempre tengo buenas calificaciones. Mi mamá se asegura que haya estudiado bien, ya sabes, me pregunta y esas cosas, y si respondo todo bien entonces de cenar puedo tener algo de helado, pero poco o no duermo—

—¿Te gusta mucho el helado?—

—Sí, es mi postre favorito ¿Tú que edad tienes?—le preguntó cambiando el tema drásticamente.

—Yo cumpliré 28 en un mes—

—Eres un año más grande que mamá—

—8 meses para ser exactos—el pequeño siguió comiendo su hamburguesa—Naruto me dijo que te gustan mucho las focas—

—Son el mejor animal que hay. Mi mamá y yo en diciembre iremos a Galápagos a una playa donde las focas se ponen en la playa y puedes alimentarlas—

—¿En serio?—le preguntó Sasuke tratando de lucir asombrado para su hijo.

—Sí, llevamos dos años planeando el viaje y al fin mi mamá logro juntar el dinero—

—Y supongo que ya estas preparado para alimentar a las focas—

—Nunca he alimentado a una, pero no puede ser muy difícil—

—¿No has alimentado a una nunca?—

—No, en el acuario no te dejar acercarte mucho—

—Y que si te digo que yo puedo hacer que alimentes a una justo hoy—

—Serias el mejor de todos—le dijo con los ojos brillando y Sasuke levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—Entonces hay que irnos ya—

Después de que Sanosuke decidiera darle una oportunidad, él recordó que Naruto le había dicho que le encantaban las focas y en seguida le marco a Juugo, un amigo suyo de Tokio que cabía la casualidad manejaba los acuarios y zoológicos de varias ciudades, entre ellos Osaka. Le contó la situación y gustoso le dijo que arreglaría las cosas para que mañana pudieran pasar con las focas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el pequeño azabache salió corriendo a toda velocidad, apenas dándole tiempo a Sasuke de seguirlo. Estando ahí primero fueron a oficinas a hablar con el administrador del lugar el cual les dijo que los estaban esperando desde hace media hora.

A Sasuke le preguntaron si él también entraría con las focas, al principio la idea era que solo Sanosuke entrara, pero al ver como feliz le sonreía ante la idea que entrara con él, no se pudo negar.

A ambos les pusieron trajes especiales para mojarse y los metieron donde generalmente eran los espectáculos, pero en ese momento estaba cerrado. Los saludo una chica que tendría mas o menos la misma edad que Sasuke.

Sanosuke corrió junto a la pareja de focas. La entradora les indico que le dieran un beso en la mejilla y ambas lo hicieron haciéndolo reír y rascarse las mejillas. Le hizo un par de señas a su papá y este se acercó con él.

Cualquier persona que lo viera no daría crédito a sus ojos. Sasuke Uchiha en un pegado traje de licra especial siendo besado por focas.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Caminaban por el acuario a petición de Sanosuke, quien después de pasar casi una hora completa jugando con las focas y la entrenadora quería acabar de ver a todos los animales.

—Te gustan mucho los animales de mar por lo que veo Sano—le dijo Sasuke y él seguía con las manos pegadas a los vidrios de las enormes peceras.

—Sí, de grande quiero ser biólogo marino—le dijo con una sonrisa y Sasuke lo vio asombrado. Generalmente a esas edades querían ser bombero o policía.

—Una carrera algo compleja, pero esta bien—

Seguían caminando hasta que de repente Sanosuke paro de la nada viendo hacia el piso. El Uchiha vio las manitas de su hijo encogerse dentro de las mangas de la chamarra.

—¿Todo bien?—le pregunto por tan repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

—Claro—

—¿Tú aun quieres a mamá?—

Sasuke se quedo viéndolo sorprendido, se esperaba muchas preguntas pero no esa.

—Es algo difícil de decir en estos momentos Sanosuke—

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decir que no la quieres?—

—Claro que la quiero, pero llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y no podemos adelantarnos, el amor es cosa de tiempo—

—Deberías invitarla a cenar—

—¿Tú crees?—

—Sí, Tío Naruto cada vez que hace enojar a Tía Hinata la lleva a cenar y regresan contentos de nuevo—Sasuke solo rio ante el comentario y ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa—Tal vez si llevas a cenar a mamá ustedes también se contenten y estén juntos de nuevo—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura caminaba de lado a lado en su departamento. Sasuke y Sanosuke llevaban todo el día juntos y no había recibido ni si quiera una llamada de alguno de ellos.

El timbre sonó y ella salió corriendo. Abrió la puerta y recibió al pequeño huracán que era su hijo, quien se abalanzo a abrazarla y casi la tira.

—Me tenían preocupada, hubieran marcado para decirme que venían más tarde—

—Lo siento, perdí noción del tiempo—le dijo Sasuke, y ella solo suspiró aliviada.

—¿Quieres pasar?—le dijo Sakura y él asintió.

—¿Adivina que hizo papá?—le preguntó Sanosuke y ella se sintió rara al oír aquella palabra salir de la boca de su hijo. La ultima vez que había llamado a alguien así fue a Naruto cuando tenia tres años. Se hinco para quedar siendo un poco más baja que él—¡Me llevo al acuario, y logro que jugara con las focas¡ Me dieron un beso en las mejillas, y luego jugaron conmigo a la pelota, hasta papá entro a jugar con ellas—

—¿En serio? Suena muy emocionante—

—¡Sí! Así ya estaré listo para cuando vayamos a Galápagos—la pelirosa rio y le revolvió el pelo a su niño.

—Ve a poner el agua caliente de la tina que tienes que bañarte ya—

—¿Papá se quedara a cenar?—

—No se si pueda ¿Puedes Sasuke?—le preguntó levantando sus ojos verdes hacia él.

—Claro, estaría bien—

Sanosuke salió corriendo como siempre aventando su chamarra esperando que cayera en el sillón pero no fue el caso. Sakura suspiró de nuevo y fue a recogerla del suelo.

—Tiene mucha energía—

—Te lo podrás imaginar de bebe, dormirlo era un trabajo duro—

—Esta bien, esa energía habla de un niño bien cuidado—

—Bueno, he hecho lo mejor que he podido ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?—

—No seas tan formal conmigo Sakura—ella rio un poco y se rasco un poco el rostro—Un poco de jugo estaría bien—

—Claro, vamos a la cocina a que te lo de que tengo que preparar la cena—él la siguió hasta la cocina recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—

—Esta bien, solo serán _waffles_, es miércoles y cenamos eso los miércoles—

—¿tienen cena para todos los días?—

—No, solo hoy. Sanosuke declaró todos los miércoles como noche de _waffles_ y tocino—

—Es un niño ocurrente. ¿Hoy sabes cual me tiró en el acuario? Me preguntó si te seguía queriendo—le dijo Sasuke tratando de abordar el tema. Ella derramó un poco del jugo que estaba sirviendo gracias a eso.

—Vaya que niño—le dijo riendo nerviosa y entregándole el vaso tras limpiar el pequeño derrame.

—¿No quieres saber que pasó después?—

—Claro, dímelo—le dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero era claro que todo aquello la ponía nerviosa.

—Me dijo que deberíamos ir a cenar—él le dio un sorbo a su jugo sin perderse ningún detalle, y ella se mordió un poco de labio viendo el suelo—Puede que sea bueno que salgamos, nos vendría bien a todos—

—Justo hablaba con Ino de eso hoy, es como coincidencia—

—Tal vez es algo muy obvio— ella se restregó una mano contra la frente como tic nervioso.

—Es tan raro que estés aquí de nuevo, que Sanosuke te llame papá, te lo ganaste en un día—

—Para mi también es raro todo esto, pero tengo que arreglar mis errores—

—¿Crees que Sanosuke hubiera sido un error?—

—Jamás. Mi único error ha sido haberme ido así. Pero dime ¿Aceptarías que te invitara a cenar?—

—¿Cuándo?—

—Este viernes si te parece—

—Este fin de semana no puedo, llega el cargamento de un pedido y tengo que estar ahí para recibirlo y asegurarme que este todo para que el sábado lo lleven a casa del cliente—

—Entonces el siguiente viernes ¿Te parece?—ella lo examinó dos segundos y luego asintió lentamente.

—Esta bien—


	5. Mejor De Lo Esperado

Sakura se acababa de arreglar en su cuarto. Llevaba un vestido negro pegado cuatro dedos arriba de su rodilla, de escote bajo. Las mangas eran largas pero hechas de encaje negro. Su pelo solo lo ondulo y la línea se la hizo de lado. Tenia 27 años, aún era suficientemente joven para usar aquellos atuendos.

Quería pintarse la boca de rojo pero Ino y Hinata le habían dicho que eso la haría verse más grande, por lo que opto concentrarse en sus ojos y su boca dejarla de un color rosa.

La puerta sonó y a ella casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Era como cuando tenían diecisiete años y él pasó por ella por primera vez.

Escucho la gruesa voz de Sasuke saludar a Naruto, quien se quedaría a cuidar a Sanosuke, él mismo se había ofrecido.

Escucho las pisaditas acercarse y ella se alejo de la puerta, Sanosuke entró ya en su piyama de _Superman_. Nunca habían encontrado una de Capitán América. Examino a su mamá y le sonrió.

—Te ves muy bien mamá—

—¿Sí? ¿Lo crees?—le preguntó ella viéndose una vez más en el espejo, y se rio ante la actitud de su mamá.

—Sí, y papá ya llegó—

—Dile que me de dos minutos—

Sakura tomó sus tacones negros de aguja para ponérselos y un pequeño bolso del mismo color y lo lleno con sus cosas. Se vio una vez más en el espejo alisando el vestido y se hecho perfume por todo el cuerpo, se paseo un poco por toda la habitación para que el olor se dispersara un poco. Inhalo profundamente y decidida salió del cuarto.

Camino por el pasillo divisando a Sasuke. Este llevaba pantalones de mezclilla oscura que marcaban bien su trasero, a opinión de Sakura. Una camisa azul marina y encima un suéter cerrado de cuello en "v" gris. Sus colores favoritos como siempre.

—Ya estoy lista, perdón—le dijo Sakura llamando la atención de los tres hombres.

Sasuke la examinó de pies a cabeza. Era tan delgada como recordaba, un poco más curvilínea pero seguía teniendo aquel delicado cuerpo con sus largas piernas y su tono ligeramente rosa de piel. Hacia mucho tiempo que el estomago no se le revolvía por una cita, pero tenia que admitirlo, ella estaba bellísima.

—Te dije que se veía muy bien—le susurró Sano a Naruto, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por ambos padres, quienes se sonrojaron.

—¿Vamos?—le preguntó Sasuke ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Sí. Naruto, ya sabes, Sanosuke en la cama mas tardar nueve de la noche—

—Tranquila Sakura, no es la primera vez que lo cuido—

Sakura enredó uno de sus brazos con el de Sasuke y salieron de ahí cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Crees que todo salga bien?—le preguntó el pequeño a Naruto, quien solo sonrió tranquilo cambiándole de canal a al televisión.

—No veo porque habría de salir mal—

—Sí esto sale bien puede que mis papás estén juntos de nuevo—

—Te cayó muy bien Sasuke, al parecer. Lo has aceptado mas que bien—

—Es muy buen papá, ha estado conmigo toda la semana y me compró un par de comics y me llevo también a ver a mi nuevo abuelo y si están juntos al fin tendría una familia normal, como todos mis amigos de la escuela, hasta como la tuya, Tío Naruto—

—Entonces esperemos que todo salga bien—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke la había llevado a un elegante restaurante en el centro, había reservado una mesa en el balcón donde se podía apreciar la ciudad de noche.

—Me gustó tu selección de lugar—

—Solo lo mejor para la mejor—le dijo él haciéndola sonreír hacia la mesa algo avergonzada. Llevaba años ocupándose de su hijo, y no había tenido ningún tipo de citas de nuevo, y se sentía bien volver a tener una.

—Sanosuke te ama ¿lo sabes?-le dijo Sakura volviéndolo a ver a los ojos.

—Me gusta oír eso, de verdad que quiero compensarlos a los dos—

—Cada que llega no deja de hablar de ti, y de todo lo que han hecho juntos en estos días. Debo admitir que te has portado excepcionalmente—

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes, he perdido ocho años de su vida, y sin ni si quiera saberlo… Sanosuke se ha vuelto lo mejor que me ha pasado—

—Sí, a mi igual. Pero hay algo que necesito preguntarte—él le dio a entender que la oía—Me dijiste que te habías casado ¿Qué pasó con eso?—

—Fue un matrimonio casi forzado, Karin, ella entendió que era por mi madre, salíamos en ese momento pero no fue nada serio. Tengo que admitirte que luchamos por hacer el matrimonio funcionar pero hay cosas que no deben de ser—

—Y siguen casados—

—Estamos con el divorcio a medio camino. Ella estaba de acuerdo en divorciarnos, y no hay niños de por medio entonces todo esta yendo bien—

—Eso quiere decir que no tienes que regresar a Tokio—

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?—un pequeño brillo se encendió en los ojos de él.

—Me preocupo por Sanosuke, creo que si tuviera que verte machar de nuevo lo dejarías desolado. En una semana y media te idolatra de una manera impresionante. Era su sueño tener un papá y al fin aquí estas tú—

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú también te sentirías mal si tuviera que irme?—le preguntó él entrelazando su mano con la de ella sobre la mesa.

—Creo que todos lo haríamos—le respondió tratando de evadir una respuesta más directa, aún no estaba lista para abordar de nuevo su relación, pero aún así apretó más su mano con la de él.

Llevaban aquella semana viéndose constantemente. Iban a los parques juntos, comían y cenaban los tres, hasta un día habían ido a la nueva casa de Fugaku, quien había logrado ganarse la simpatía del niño en minutos por igual, el encanto de esa familia no conocía limites. Hasta Sasuke la había acompañado a un entrenamiento de Sanosuke y después los llevo a comer pizzas al centro. Era como si siempre hubieran sido una familia.

Se habían dedicado a hablar de las cosas que pasaron cuando estuvieron separados, desde los momentos malos hasta los buenos tratando de no perder detalle de nada, y ambos podían sentir como aquel lazo que habían creado años atrás era tan fuerte como nunca antes.

Se habían separado, no por falta de amor, o por crueldad, si no porque el destino había decidido llevárselo a él lejos, pero estaba de regreso ahí con ella, y se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, ansioso por besarla, impaciente porque ella fuera suya.

Cerca de las doce de la noche pidieron la cuenta, él se había levantado con rapidez para ayudarla a levantarse. La noche había sido excepcional y podía sentir su deseo por ella, y ella correspondía con aquel brillo en la mirada.

Caminaron hasta el coche donde Sasuke le abrió la puerta, y a la hora de hacer el ademan su cara se roso con la de él incitándolos más a los dos.

El camino hacia el departamento de Sakura no era muy largo por lo que se habían quedado en un silencio cómodo. Él se había animado a poner su mano en la pierna de Sakura, y ella en vez de quitarla, puso la suya encima entrelazando los dedos un poco.

—Muchas gracias por la noche—le dijo Sakura en un susurro cuando llegaron a su puerta.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar—le respondió acercándose a ella y tomando un mechón del pelo rosa entre sus dedos—Sanosuke estaba en lo cierto sobre que hoy te veías bien, te ves hermosa—ella le sonrió con su típico sonroso en las mejillas.

Sasuke quito la mano del mechón y acuno el rostro de ella dentro su mano. Rosó su nariz con la de ella. Los ojos de ella estaban entre cerrados como reacción a la anticipación de aquel beso. Él acabó de acortar la distancia y unió sus labios con los de ella, que no dudo en corresponderle. Movió sus labios lentamente atrapando los de ella de nuevo, el beso se estaba profundizando por lo que ella puso sus brazos en los hombros de él atrayéndolo y él la tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra seguía atrayendo su rostro. Su lengua se adentro dentro de la boca de ella mientras sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos. No querían comer ansias, su ultimo beso había sido hacia nueve años, nueve años en los que ambos añoraron aquello.

Cuando el beso acabo se separaron sin querer hacerlo y pegaron sus frentes. Su respiración era pausada, mientras con un pulgar Sasuke acariciaba el rostro de ella.

—Te extrañe—le soltó él, ella sintió su aliento caliente en su rostro y se estremeció.

—Yo también te extrañe—

Él se agacho y la volvió a besar atrapándola por completo entre su brazos, pero esta vez el beso fue un poco mas intenso, fue el beso que acabo de detonar todas aquellas emociones. Pero eran las doce de la noche y Naruto y Sanosuke estaban cruzando aquella puerta.

Se separaron con un corto beso y ella hizo ademan de estirar un poco mas el vestido para asegurarse de no delatarse. Entraron en silencio a la casa, la televisión estaba prendida en el menú de la película de Hércules, y en el sillón estaba Naruto con la cabeza de lado y ambos brazos abiertos por el respaldo, mientras Sanosuke estaba acurrucado al lado del rubio. Ambos profundamente dormidos.

—Dios mío Naruto—susurró Sakura para caminar y apagar el reproductor y luego la televisión—Llevare a Sano a su cuarto, despierta a Naruto, por favor, Sasuke—

Ella cargó al bulto que era su hijo y se perdió por el pasillo. El azabache se acercó donde estaba la colección de películas y logro divisar unas cajas mucho mas delgadas que las demás y que a mano tenia escrito de que año a que año era, creía saber de que iban aquellos discos. Eran cuatro pequeñas cajas.

Se quito el suéter y tomo las cajas escondiéndolas bajo este, entonces fue a despertar al rubio empujándolo de su posición. Este dio un salto al caer al suelo.

—Pero que bien cuidas a mi hijo, dobe—le dijo Sasuke. Naruto lo volteo a ver y le sonrió nervioso.

—Él esta bien ¿No? Es lo que cuenta—

—Supongo que si—dijo Sakura llegando con ambos hombres—Aún así gracias por cuidarlo—

—Siempre se porta bien, no es mucho que pedir—les dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta—Pero mañana tenemos temprano el primer partido de la temporada, así que, es mejor que me vaya a descansar ya—

—Si gracias de nuevo—le dijo la Haruno despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla. Naruto no tardo en desaparecer del lugar.

—Yo igual me iré yendo Sakura, que también necesitamos descansar—

—Si, esta bien—

Sasuke camino hacia la puerta que la pelirosa mantenía abierta, se acercó y volvió a depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella para luego salir con un "nos vemos mañana".

Ella cerró la puerta e inconscientemente sonrió llevándose una mano a los labios. Sanosuke había tenido la mejor idea al haber animado a su padre a invitarla a salir.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke llegó a la casa de su padre, el cual ya estaba dormido. Fue a la sala de televisión y contacto el reproductor lo más rápido que pudo. Vio las cajas de los discos y tomó la que decía del 2005 – 2007 y la puso para irse a sentar al sillón.

En ese había grabaciones de cuando Sakura había llegado a casa con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, su primer baño, su primera palabra que al parecer había sido "tonto", sus primeros pasos. Pasó al siguiente de los años 2007- 2009.

Lo que tenia de especial era la boda de Naruto y Hinata donde Sanosuke aparecía trajeado llevándole los anillos a su amigo.

Después se cortaba a una grabación que pasó a ser parte de sus favoritas.

Una Sakura más joven que la actual estaba en un baño, frente a una tina donde estaba Sanosuke de unos cuatro años.

—¿Te gustan los baños de burbujas?—preguntó una voz que creyó reconocer como la de Ino. En seguida se volteo el niño con el pelo echado hacia atrás gracias a que estaba mojado.

—¡Sí!—grito feliz mientras que el juguete que tenia en la mano lo zambullía con fuerza al agua mojando a Sakura.

—Vamos Sanosuke, necesito acabar de bañarte—le dijo Sakura poniéndole shampoo en el pelo y empezando a tallarlo. En seguida el pequeño pego la cabeza a las manos de su madre cerrando los ojos, se oyó la risa de Ino explotar.

—También te gusta que te rasquen la cabeza, eh—

Sakura seguía bañándolo, mientras él jugaba y mojaba a la pelirosa, ambos riendo y jugando con la espuma de la tina. Al final lo envolvió en una toalla que tenia un gorro de tigre mientras el reía por las cosquillas que le hacia su mamá al secarlo.

Así sucesivamente vio pasar los festivales del kínder, desde el día de pascuas donde Sanosuke tenia mala cara porque estaba disfrazado de conejo, el día de las madres donde salía Sakura llorando al tiempo que llenaba de besos la cara del niño que sostenía una flor, luego vio a Kizashi y a Mebuki saludar en el día de los abuelos, llegó a lo que se trataba del día del padre, donde a Sanosuke lo cargaba Naruto.

Sonrió melancólico, su hijo había pasado varios festivales de esos donde la persona que estaba con él no era su padre, y su mejor amigo tuvo que tomar el lugar que él había abandonado sin saberlo. Se sentía tan miserable con aquello.

Acabo el disco de aquellos años, y tomó uno que era del 2011 – 2012. Un año antes de haberse enterado de su existencia. Ese igual empezaba con una ceremonia que era la graduación de jardín de niños de Sanosuke, y que al fin iba a estar en primaria, Sakura también salía llorando en aquella grabación rogándole a Naruto, que reía sin control, que no lo grabara en aquel estado.

Cambio a una escena donde aparecía Sakura arreglada, viéndose totalmente despampanante en un vestido morado oscuro llamando al niño. Sanosuke se acercó corriendo y se posiciono frente a su mamá, quien puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño. Sanosuke tenia una sonrisa que se expandía por todo su rostro, vio a Naruto y a Hinata también ponerse junto a ellos y enseguida las luces de que una foto había sido tomada.

Luego apareció Ino con un enorme vestido blanco, era su boda al parecer. Ella se sentó en un banco decorado de telas y flores, y llegó Sanosuke a meterse a la foto, Ino lo cargó sentándolo en sus piernas y tomaron una foto, luego el pequeño se levantó y gracias a su altura quedaba a la misma de la que Ino en ese momento. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia quien sonrió para la foto, y luego ella le tomo el rostro a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla, pero a diferencia de Ino, Sanosuke se sonrojo para aquella foto y sonreía avergonzado. Adelantó la ceremonia nupcial donde era básicamente Sakura siendo dama de honor.

Después vio la fiesta de aquella boda, podía decirlo por le vestimenta de la pelirosa que seguía siendo la misma. Ella estaba bailando con Sanosuke como su pareja, en seguida ella lo jaló y lo cargo para dar un vuelta con él en sus brazos.

—¿Dejaras que alguien más baile con tu mamá?—le preguntó la voz de Naruto y él aún en los brazos de Sakura negó—¿Cómo que no? Yo también quiero bailar con ella—

—No, ella es solo mía—Sakura y Naruto se rieron abiertamente.

Sasuke le puso pausa y froto su rostro con sus manos. Llevaba toda la noche viendo aquellos discos, tomando whiskey. Se había perdido tantas cosas, tantos momentos especiales, Sakura había sido una fantástica madre y su hijo había crecido volviéndose en un niño encantador y ocurrente.

Vio la hora, ya eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y él tenia que estar a las diez de la mañana en casa de Sakura para ir al primer partido de baseball de su niño.

Jamás iba a dejar que se le volvieran a escapar momentos así.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en las gradas esperando a que el partido empezara. La pelirosa sacó una cámara de video y la apuntaba hacia su hijo quien hablaba con Naruto. Recordó entonces todos los videos que había estado viendo aquella madrugada.

El Uchiha con sus lentes de sol puestos volteo a su alrededor, y tal como cuando habían ido al entrenamiento del niño, las mamás lo veían y empezaban a hablar, obviamente sobre él. Sakura bajó la cámara para hablar.

—Te acostumbraras a la ser la comidilla de estas señoras—

—No entiendo que tengo de interesante—Sakura se rio y negó un poco.

—Bien sabes que eres interesante, además, te recuerdo que yo era madre soltera hasta hace dos semanas. Que el papá aparezca de un día para otro créeme que es algo que comentar para ellas—

—¿Saben que soy el papá de Sano?—

—Así es, estas señoras lo averiguan todo. Aunque es algo muy obvio, Sano es una replica perfecta tuya—Sasuke solo soltó un breve bufido de risa llenó de orgullo.

—Quisiera hablar de nuevo contigo, Sakura—

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre que es? No me dirás que te vas de Tokio—

—No, nada de eso, solo quiero dejar clara una cosa—

—Pues dime—

—No, ahorita no es momento—

—¿Cuándo entonces?—

—Porque no me aceptas otra cena hoy y lo hablamos—le propuso Sasuke y ella recordó la despedida que había tenido con Sasuke la noche anterior, y sus mejillas le empezaron a arder.

—Claro, pero tendría que ver quien puede cuidar a Sanosuke—

—Puede quedarse a dormir a casa de uno de sus amigos—

—Si, por supuesto. Acabando el partido veré con quien—le dijo ella algo nerviosa, tenia una idea de porque en vez de apoyar la idea de una niñera el azabache había ofrecido que Sanosuke se quedara en otro lado.

Vieron a los equipos empezar a darse la mano para continuar hacia el partido. En seguida Sakura prendió su cámara para grabar y Sasuke pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y dando un grito de animo cuando anunciaron el nombre del equipo de su hijo.

Durante el partido Sasuke descubrió que su hijo era un pitcher magnifico, y que Naruto era un entrenador bastante apasionado. Le daba risa verlo en aquel papel. También durante el partido Sakura lo había besado de emoción cuando Sanosuke sacó del campo por tres strikes al mejor bateador del equipo, él no tenía de que quejarse, lo único molesto que le encontraba a aquello era el "Haruno" en el uniforme de Sanosuke, no que odiara el apellido de Sakura, pero ese uniforme debería tener un "Uchiha" en vez. Se encargaría que fuera cambiado ahí, y en todos los registros existentes.

El partido acabó 37-32 favor los Zorros de Osaka. Naruto los felicitó a todos y en seguida algunos niños corrieron hacia sus padres, y otros, como Sasuke y Sakura, se acercaron al campo.

Sasuke felicitó a Sanosuke quitándole la gorra y revolviendo el pelo. En seguida se acercó el papá de otro niño a conocer a aquel misterioso hombre nuevo entre la multitud.

Naruto que hablaba con los padres de otros niños se acercó a ella discretamente dándole un codazo a su amiga.

—Sí vi ese beso en las gradas, eh Sakura—ella solo sonrió nerviosa tratando de disimular el sonrojo—Por lo que veo la cita salió bien, necesito que me cuente alguno de los dos—

—Sí, salió bien, la verdad—le admito ella como si fuera algo obvio aquello.

—Y… ¿Se acostaron? O ¿nada mas fue un calentón?—

—¡Naruto!—lo regañó dándole un golpe en la cabeza—No pasó nada de eso, y aunque hubiera pasado, no te importa—

—Claro que me importa. Sanosuke es como mi otro hijo, y me importa saber si tú y él están haciendo las cosas trabajar. Al pequeño le importa mucho eso—

—Hoy saldremos a cenar de nuevo, pero necesito que Sanosuke se quede a dormir con alguien—

—Ya conseguí Sakura—intervino Sasuke señalando a una pareja que reconocía como Neji y TenTen. Eran casi tan jóvenes como Sasuke y ella, y su hijo Hiromu era de los mejores amigos de Sano, hasta iban en el mismo salón.

—Me parece bien, solo déjame hablar con la mamá de Hiromu—

Apenas Sakura se concentro en su conversación con TenTen, Naruto atacó ahora a Sasuke

—Creo que las cosas te están saliendo bien, Sasuke. Al menos por lo que me dijo Sakura—

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—preguntó Sasuke, inevitablemente ansioso.

—Tanto como tú, lo que es nada—dijo para luego reír un poco—Solo me dijo que la cita de ayer salió bien—

—Me da gusto oír eso—

—Entonces Sakura y tú si regresaran—

—Eso lo sabré hoy—

—Sabes, siempre has sido muy bueno en todo. No llevas mucho aquí y te has ganado a tu familia de nuevo—

—Es porque no me fui por patán, fue por circunstancias ajenas a mi, y gracias a Dios, Sakura es una chica inteligente y bien entendida—

—Aún así, el amor no es algo que se dé de la noche a la mañana—

—Es porque cuando algo es bueno, no se acaba—Sasuke le guiño un ojo y Naruto no respondió nada, ya que la pelirosa se acercaba a ellos.

Fin del capitulo.

Mis Notas:

Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, me da gusto que les guste la historia!

Y les tengo una noticia! Originalmente, la historia acababa en el siguiente capitulo, e iba a ser algo realmente tranquilo, una historia para siempre tener un buen sabor de boca pero leí sus comentarios, y que esperaban algo más tormentoso, entonces, alargue la historia un par de capítulos más y tendrá una cierta situación que le meterá algo de drama a todo esto. Ojala les guste!

Espero seguir leyéndolos a todos!


	6. Tal Vez No

Bueno, en unos leí que el drama no era necesario, en otros que si por favor, otros nada más que lo alargara… entonces… bueno… hice lo que pude! Y espero que les guste

ADVERTENCIA: hay lemmon… por si no les gusta.

-….-

-…-

-…-

Sakura estaba de nuevo frente al espejo examinándose. Su pelo esta vez estaba natural, cayéndole por la espalda sin ningún tipo de alteración. Esa vez opto por un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura de color vino, para luego caer suelto de color negro, cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas.

Un vestido bastante juvenil, pero ella siempre había sido "traga-años", o sea, se veía más joven de lo que en verdad era.

Repitió el ritual del perfume y acabó de verse en el espejo una vez más, cuando la puerta del departamento sonó.

Ese día Sanosuke estaba en casa de su amigo, y no lo recogerían hasta al día siguiente a medio día, y Naruto había contribuido con una gran idea…

"_¿Por qué no en vez de que te lleve a cenar, esta vez lo invitas a cenar a tu casa, Sakura? Ella hace una paste Alfredo que no te puedes perder Sasuke, el mismo Chouji hasta le robo la receta"_

¿Qué había pasado después?

"_Sería todo un gusto, claro, si me invitas"_

Y ahí estaba ella, con una mesa puesta románticamente en el no muy espacioso balcón, una pasta Alfredo en la cocina esperando a ser calentada de nuevo en una hoya, y si tenia que dar otro dato curioso de esa noche, su vestido no requería sostén, por lo que no llevaba uno puesto.

Salió a abrirle a Sasuke, quien como siempre se veía guapísimo con tan sus pantalones de mezclilla negros, su camisa arremangada de color crema, y su colonia inundando las fosas nasales hipnotizándola.

—Hola—le dijo suevamente para inclinarse y besarla. Desde la pequeña sesión de besos la noche anterior no habían podido evitar seguir besándose de vez en cuando—Me gusta tu vestido—

—Sí, a mi también—dijo ella tan perdida en el momento, que había pronunciado aquella tontería haciendo al azabache reír con esa risa galante, hipnotizándola aun más-Pero, pasa—

—Huele muy bien—

—Es la pasta, ojala si te guste—

—Seguramente sí, los _waffles_ del miércoles te quedaron muy bien—esta vez ella rió.

—Eran de caja, sacados del congelador—

—No, no te quites merito—tomó una de las manos de ella para jalarla hacia él y atraparla por la cintura—La manera en que los metiste al tostador, mm, exquisita—

Ella rio soñadora, sintiéndose como la adolescente que parecía en aquel vestido. Le ofreció una copa de vino y él se la acepto, yéndose a sentar a la sala de televisión, donde podía divisar la mesa para dos en el balcón siendo iluminada con un pequeño candil. Ella regresó con dos copas y una botella dejándola en la mesa frente a Sasuke, para luego desaparecer nuevamente dentro de la cocina.

El azabache sirvió dos generosas copas, y con ambas en las manos iba en busca de Sakura, pero se entretuvo un poco en tocador de discos, y puso _play_. No fue sorpresa alguna escuchar la voz de Fran Sinatra cantando _Fly Me To The Moon._

Ella apareció continuamente a eso, y Sasuke le entregó la copa.

—Hay que darle a la pasta un par de minutos a que se acabe de calentarse de nuevo—

—Puedo esperar—le dijo tras darle un sorbo a su copa—Por más increíble que parezca, me sorprende que te diga gustando tanto Frank Sinatra—

—Como no gustarme, es maravilloso—

—Generalmente los gustos que tenemos en primaria cambian con el tiempo—

—Bueno, pero hay otras cosas que no, y podemos decir que yo no he cambiado mucho—

—Sí, si lo has hecho—le dijo Sasuke acercándose un par de pasos a ella poniendo su mano libre en la cintura de ella—De la niña que eras a la mujer que eres hoy créeme que el cambio es abrumador ¿Ya te dije que me gusta tu vestido?—Sakura rió.

—Sí, hace como diez minutos lo dijiste—

—Quería asegurarme—

—Iré por la pasta ¿Por qué no vas pasando al balcón?—

Habían cenado a la ligera de luz de un par de velas, y de las que le proveían los edificios a su alrededor, y Naruto no había exagerado, la pasta que Sakura había hecho era simplemente la mejor que había probado.

La conversación había sido como siempre lo era entre ellos, amena y fluida, y a Sasuke el encantaba poder hablar de momentos juntos con su hijo. Eso le hacia sentir que estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato.

—Tienes una muy buena vista aquí—le dijo Sasuke recargándose en el balcón.

—Un poco llena de edificios alrededor, pero creo que sí. A Sanosuke y a mi nos gusto bastante—

—Pero Sakura, quería cenar de nuevo contigo porque necesito decirte algo importante—le dijo parándose recto, demostrando que, aún Sakura con aquellos tacones, él era más alto.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te regresaras a Tokio—le dijo Sakura preocupada y él negó.

—No, nada de eso, hasta te puedo decir que todo lo contrario—él se volvió a acercar posicionando sus manos en la cintura de ella, para que ella recargara sus manos en el pecho de él—Podemos decir que esta semana con Sanosuke ha sido buena—

—Sí, podemos decirlo. La verdad es que te has portado maravillosamente con él y te lo agradezco, él se ve más feliz que nunca—

—Y me da gusto hacerlo feliz, pero hay un asunto que ahora me preocupa mucho más—

—¿Y cual es ese asunto?—

—¿A ti estoy haciendo feliz? Sé que solo llevamos casi dos semanas de habernos rencontrado pero es como…—Sasuke se detuvo al no saber como seguir aquella oración, ya que podría ser que ella no se sintiera así.

—Es como si nunca te hubieras ido—le susurró Sakura y él le sonrió. O tal vez si sintiera lo mismo.

—Ayer de contrabando me lleve un par de discos de aquí, y resultaron ser grabaciones de la vida que Sanosuke y tú han llevado. Me sentí tan mal al verlas, todo lo que me perdí, Sakura, es irremplazable, jamás podre llenar esas memorias y justo por lo mismo quiero, más bien necesito, que me tomes de vuelta. No quiero volver a perderme el estar a su lado—

—Sasuke, no lo sé…—

—Te hice daño y lo entiendo, pero no quiero perder a ninguno, menos a ti. Pondría mis manos al fuego para jurarte que desde que deje Osaka no he amado a nadie más, jamás pude, y sé que jamás podre. Es la razón por la que regrese, mi padre me dijo que él jamás me había visto tan feliz como me había visto aquí. Solo dame una oportunidad, Sanosuke me la dio y pero necesito que tú también lo hagas. Confía en mi de nuevo—

Sakura titubeo un poco. El la acabó de aprisionar entre sus brazos y la beso. Ella le respondió al principio dudosa, pero según seguían el beso ella iba tomando confianza.

Sasuke la cargó levantándola ligeramente del suelo para recostarla en el sillón y posicionarse sobre ella, fue hasta entonces que el beso se intensifico y él comenzó a pasear sus manos desde las rodillas descubiertas de Sakura hasta meterlas por la falda del vestido acariciando sus muslos.

Ella por su parte empezó a desabrochar la camisa del azabache lentamente, entre que su única experiencia era la poca que había adquirido con ese mismo hombre años atrás, y el beso que la mareaba se le dificultaba aquella tarea.

Le deslizó la camisa con calma por los brazos, aprovechando para acariciarlos, cuando se hubo desecho de ella, despreocupada de donde cayó pasó sus manos por su espalda mientras él se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de ella levantándole por completo la falda del vestido.

Sasuke rompió el beso de un momento a otro.

—¿Tú habitación?—jadeo con un poco del pelo cayéndole en la cara.

—la primera al a derecha, por el pasillo—le dijo ella con la misma dificultad.

La tomó por los muslos, y ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él, y con una facilidad que impresionó a Sakura, la levantó y la llevó al cuarto, esta vez acostándola con menos delicadeza.

Ambos habían perdido los zapatos en el camino por lo que les facilitaba aquello.

Sasuke se movió de la boca de ella empezando a besar su cuello, y bajar hasta el borde del vestido. El cierre era dorado y se encontraba en la parte delantera, lo fue bajando mientras besaba cada parte de piel que iba quedando descubierta, hasta que el cierre acababa donde comenzaba la falda, entonces volvió a subir por el mismo camino de besos hasta regresar a juntar su boca con la de ella.

Con sus manos apartó el vestido, dejando los pechos de ella al descubierto. En el momento que él los tomó, ella suspiró contra la boca del azabache. Empezó a delinear con el pulgar las aureolas de sus pechos para luego apretar los pequeños botones rosas que ya se encontraban erectos y empezar a hacer movimientos circulares sobre ellos.

Volvió a bajar a los pechos de Sakura para tomar un pezón en su boca. Ella enseguida dijo su nombre entre suspiros. Continuo con aquello por unos minutos, para después acabar de deslizarle el vestido dejándola solo en sus bragas. Se quedo hincado unos segundos para observarla, desde su rostro sonrosado, hasta las curvas que con la madurez y el embarazó se le habían formado.

—Eres preciosa—le murmuró al oído para luego tomar el lóbulo de su oreja en la boca haciéndola gemir esa vez.

Ella aprovecho que estaba de nuevo sobre ella para bajar sus manos y empezar a desabrochar el cinturón de los pantalones de Sasuke y lanzarlo hacia algún lado, después pasó al botón del pantalón y bajo la cremallera, pero Sasuke tuvo que ayudarle a quitarse los pantalones dado a las posiciones.

Sakura frotó su mano por encima de los boxers de Sasuke haciendo que ahora el dejara salir un par de gruñidos, su erección ya estaba completamente crecida. Ella la tomó sobre la tela aún y apretó un poco, y en respuesta él le mordió la zona del cuello donde se une con sus hombros. Totalmente cegada por el deseo, metió la mano dentro de los boxers tomando la erección en su mano y empezó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera lenta.

Sasuke dejaba salir roncos gemidos cada vez más constantemente, hasta que tomo el brazo de la pelirosa llevando su mano lejos de su miembro y le tomó ambas manos por arriba de la cabeza, con la otra se agarró de la cadera de ella y empezó a frotar sus zonas sensibles, disfrutando no solo del contacto pero de la cara de placer que ella revelaba en ese momento.

—¿Me necesitas Sakura?—le preguntó con la voz oscurecida frotándose con más fuerza. Ella asintió mientras su respiración era cada vez más rápida—Dilo—

—Te… Te necesito—

Dejo de frotarse y la soltó para encargarse de quitar sus boxers, y luego las bragas de ella. Con dos dedos froto un poco la entrada de ella asegurándose que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada, introdujo un dedo que se deslizo con facilidad, al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba salir un grito, luego introdujo uno segundo e hizo pequeños círculos dentro de ella. Los sacó a lo poco ya que estaba seguro que con aquello era suficiente.

Se posiciono correctamente, y le separó más las piernas a Sakura. La empezó a penetrar de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Ambos se veían a los ojos mientras acababan de unirse, ambos con un ligero gemido.

Hicieron el amor primero de manera lenta, y al cabo que pasaba el tiempo, su necesidad iba aumentando al igual que la velocidad de los vaivenes hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima juntos. Sasuke acabó con unas lentas estocadas hasta quedarse dentro de ella por unos minutos más, mientras ambos regulaban su respiración.

Salió de ella echándose a un lado, y la jaló para que ella se acurrucara en su pecho.

—Sasuke—él solo le dio un monosílabo dando a entender que la oía—no puedo creer que en verdes estés aquí—frías gotas empezaron a mojar el pecho del azabache haciendo que él reaccionara y la abrazara.

—Hey, tranquila—

—Todo esto, tú y yo, así—le dijo viéndolo a la cara—Pasó tanto tiempo que jamás creí volver a tenerte a mi lado—

—Pero aquí estoy—le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas—Y no me iré a ningún lado—

La beso lentamente hasta recostarla de nuevo y abrazarla a él. Los tapo a los dos y se dedico a acariciar la espalda de Sakura.

—Gracias, Sasuke—

—No, gracias a ti. Por todo—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura abrió los ojos, y parpadeo varias veces antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba acostada hacia abajo y sentía un brisa en la espalda, pero tenia que decir que se sentía como renacida. Se estiro escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Buenos días—habló Sasuke al pie de la cama, sentado con solo sus boxers puestos.

—Buenos días—le respondió suavemente, aún adormilada—¿Qué hora es?—

—Las diez con quince minutos—

—Pronto habrá que ir por Sano—

—Sí, pero no hay prisa—le dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia ella y depositando un par de besos en los omoplatos de la pelirosa y luego una en la cumbre del hombro derecho.

—Sasuke—

—¿Qué será de nosotros?—

—Lo que quieras que tú sea—

—Quiero… lo que quiero es saber en donde estas parado en todo esto—

—Estoy parado, en que creo firmemente que aún hay esperanzas para nosotros—le dijo para besarle la oreja—Pienso que aún tenemos amor para darnos—esta vez le beso la mejilla—Que tenemos un hijo juntos y no hay que me haga más feliz que eso—le beso el cuello—Quiero ser parte de ustedes como siempre debió de haber sido—le beso el hombro, y la volteo dejando bocarriba frente a él—Que me sigues encantando como cuando teníamos dieciocho años—esta vez la beso en la boca y ella suspiraba para sus adentros.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura se había bañado y arreglado y luego había acompañado a Sasuke a casa de su padre para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. Desayunaron juntos con Fugaku, y cerca de la una del día decidieron que ya era hora de ir por Sanosuke.

—Olvide mi cartera arriba, bajo en un segundo—dijo Sasuke para tomar paso al segundo piso.

—Tengo que agradecerte, Sakura—le dijo Fugaku una vez solos—Esta oportunidad que le has dado a mi hijo, es maravillosa—

—Ha sido cosas de los dos, no me puedo llevar todo el crédito. Él ha sabido ser excelente tanto con Sanosuke como conmigo—

—Pero después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, supuse que no le aceptarías de vuelta—

—Todo fue un mal entendido, y a mi también me alegra mucho tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros—

—Perdón, no la encontraba—dijo el azabache llegando al lado de Sakura.

—Mejor nos apuramos, que Sanosuke debe de estar algo ansioso—

—Sí. Padre, gracias por el desayuno, vendré más tarde—

—No te comprometas, Sasuke—le dijo Fugaku—Pasa el tiempo con tu familia—

El asintió feliz y guió a Sakura de vuelta a su coche al terminar de despedirse. Ella lo iba guiando hacia la casa de los Hyuga que al parecer vivía en otro zona residencial no muy lejos de la suya.

—Tal vez debería hacerle caso a mi padre y llevar todas las cosas que traje a tu departamento de una vez, Sakura—

—¿Si? ¿Lo crees?—le preguntó ella divertida.

—Bueno, a menos que aún me quieras lejos—

—Lo pensare—

Sakura se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, entonces algo impactó del lado de ella, empujándolos contra una poste de luz.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero necesitaba ver a la pelirosa, necesitaba saber su estado. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural giro su cabeza, y la vio con sangre brotando de su frente e inconsciente, movió su mano tratando de acercarla a ella, pero entonces fue él quien cayó inconsciente.


	7. Imprevistos

Ahora si nos acercamos al final! El siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, y habrá uno más a ese que es el Epilogo… Gracias a todos como siempre!.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Un camión se había pasado la luz roja, sin fijarse en el camino debidamente y así impactando al coche de Sasuke. El coche había resbalado hasta que un poste los freno.

Las ambulancias habían llegado quince minutos después del accidente y la policía se había llevado al conductor del camión, bajo amenaza de que si alguno de los dos moría, él se iría a la cárcel con el cargo de homicidio accidental, más la multa de haberse saltado la luz roja… al menos en eso había quedado Naruto con los oficiales.

Estaban en el hospital los padres de Sakura, Fugaku, Ino, su esposo Sai, Hinata y él.

Ellos seguían en emergencias siendo atendidos.

—¿Qué haremos con Sanosuke?—preguntó Ino abrazada a su esposo.

—Necesita saber… si algo sale mal, no se lo podemos esconder—dijo Kizashi con los ojos hinchados, su pequeña niña estaba ahí dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—Él lo estaba esperando desde hace más de una hora, Sasuke y Sakura iban de salida por él—les dijo Fugaku, y Naruto asintió lentamente.

—Iré por él—dijo el rubio—yo hablare con él del accidente. Por favor manténganme informado de cualquier cosa que pase—

Todos asintieron, y Hinata lo beso cortamente. Para el Uzumaki también debía de ser duro, ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos desde preescolar, y ambos envueltos en aquel terrible accidente, era una situación fatal. Y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque perder a alguno de sus padres, para Sanosuke también seria desolador… apenas los tenia juntos de nuevo y pasaba aquello.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Naruto se estaciono frente a la casa de los Hyuga y suspiró tomando fuerzas para hacer aquello.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y enseguida salió TenTen, recibiéndolo con aquella amable sonrisa. Le había dicho que si venia a ver a su esposo, y Naruto le pidió que fuera por Neji discretamente, que necesitaba hablar con ellos por un segundo. Una vez que el matrimonio Hyuga estuvo junto con él fuera de la casa, él les explicó el accidente y que él iba a llevarse a Sanosuke al hospital.

TenTen fue por él, quien llegó siendo la pequeña bola de energía que era. Agradecieron a la familia Hyuga y fueron al coche, donde Naruto le pidió que se sentara por un segundo en el asiento del copiloto, que ya se pasaría para atrás.

—Necesito hablar contigo Sano—le dijo suavemente el rubio.

—¿Qué pasa—le preguntó con miedo. Sabia que algo andaba mal por la actitud de su Tío.

—Veras, necesito que estés tranquilo y me escuches—él asintió—Hoy pasó algo malo, muy malo… Tus padres salieron de casa para ir por ti, los dos juntos, y un señor que no se fijo, se salto un alto y por accidente hizo colisión con el auto donde iban tus papás, y fue un accidente grabe—

—¿Están muertos?—preguntó con los aguados, tratando de contener el llanto.

—No, no están muertos, pero están heridos… tu papá no tanto, pero al parecer tu mamá si esta en cierto estado critico. Iremos al hospital donde están tus abuelos, Tía Hinata, y Tía Ino con Tío Sai ¿Esta bien?—

El pequeño asintió con gruesas lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos. Naruto lo levanto de su asiento y lo abrazó contra él, su sobrino no dudo en aferrarse a él.

Naruto tenia el corazón roto por su sobrino. Eran sus padres, ambos en peligro. Su madre, que siempre lo cuido y consintió aún cuando estaba sola, dándole todo lo que podía, y su padre, quien le había dado todo el amor que no le había podido dar durante ocho años en tan solo casi tres semanas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Kizashi y Mebuki no dudaron en abrazar a su nieto entre los dos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Hinata se acercó al rubio.

—¿Ha pasado algo?—ella asintió.

—Estabilizaron a Sasuke—

—Eso es bueno—

—La que esta muy mal es Sakura—Naruto la vio sorprendido.

—¿Qué tan mal?—

—Esta teniendo constantes ataques, al parecer una costilla quedó desacomodada de tal manera que esta haciéndole demasiado presión al corazón, y tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza—

—Necesitan operarla o algo—

—Lo harán—dijo Hinata sorbiendo por la nariz—Trataran de solo acomodarle la costilla, pero si eso no funciona tendrán que operarla, pero les da miedo a los médicos que si mueven la costilla rompan alguna arteria importante o penetren un pulmón y se compliquen más las cosas—

Las puertas sonaron y salió una enfermera preguntando por la familia de Sasuke Uchiha. En seguida Fugaku se levantó indicando que era su padre.

—Puede pasar a verlo, él esta en la habitación doscientos dos. No tardara en despertar—

—¿Y la Señorita Sakura?—preguntó Ino.

—Los doctores siguen con ella, no me han informado de nada, apenas me den noticias vendré con ustedes—con esto la enfermera desapareció.

—Iré a ver a Sasuke—dijo Fugaku encaminándose, pero se detuvo ante la desesperada voz del pequeño.

—Quiero ir contigo—

—Ven—le dijo estirándole la mano.

Sanosuke se bajó del regazo de su abuela y salió corriendo a tomar la mano de Fugaku. Mebuki se iba a quejar, pero Kizashi posó su mano en el hombro de ella deteniéndola.

—Es mucha presión para él, y Sakura no parece mejorar. Es mejor que por ahora este con su papá, que al menos tenga el alivio que uno de los dos esta bien—

—Kizashi…—le dijo para empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Fugaku y Sanosuke tuvieron que esperar sentados por casi media hora dentro del cuarto de Sasuke antes de que este empezara a reaccionar. Naruto se había paseado una vez a dar noticias de Sakura, y a ver a su amigo.

—Que… ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la voz adormilada y ronca de Sasuke—¿Dónde estoy?—

—En el hospital—le habló Fugaku parado a su lado dejando a Sanosuke sentado—Tuviste un accidente de coche, un camión choco contra ustedes—

Sasuke pasó su mirada desconcertado por toda la habitación mientras el recuerdo de Sakura con la cabeza sangrando vino de vuelta.

—Sakura—dijo aún con dificultad—¿Cómo esta Sakura? ¿Esta viva? Dime que esta viva—

—Esta viva, pero en una operación en este momento—

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le están haciendo?—seguía preguntando con esa voz lenta y ronca.

—Una costilla se desacomodo y le aplastaba el corazón, trataron de acomodarla sin requerir a la operación, pero le empezó a penetrar el pulmón y estaba teniendo una hemorragia interna—

Escucho con atención con los ojos desorbitados. No era medico, pero sabia que una hemorragia interna podía causarle la muerte a alguien en un minuto, y más en el pulmón, ya que se ahogaban a la hora que el pulmón se llenaba de sangre, y entre que se ahogaban por esto, al mismo tiempo se morían desangrados.

—Ella va a estar bien—le dijo Fugaku al ver una lagrima correr por la mejilla de Sasuke—Y aquí esta tu hijo, que quería verte—

Esto hizo que en seguida se limpiara la cara y se incorporara, sentándose en su cama como encontró forma, ya que aún sentía el cuerpo débil. Hasta entonces sintió el vendaje que le envolvía el torso.

—Papá…—dijo con la voz quebrada, y Fugaku lo cargó para sentarlo en la cama.

—Hey, campeón—le dijo tratando de sonar normal. Sanosuke gateó hasta él y lo abrazó—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien—

—Mi mamá no sale de esa sala—

—Ella estará bien. Ambos sabemos que es una mujer muy fuerte, y te aseguro que nunca te dejaría—

Pero aún ante las palabras de su padre, Sanosuke siguió llorando abrazo a él. Fugaku y Sasuke compartieron una mirada triste… no les quedaba más que tratar de consolarse mutuamente, y rezar por que todo en la operación de Sakura saliera bien.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, y Sasuke aún no recibía noticias de la pelirosa, y estaba desesperado.

Sanosuke tras llorar por un buen rato, había quedado dormido. La policía había ido a checarlo, y supuso que si seguían ahí era porque ella seguía con vida, si no ya hubieran avisado que arrestarían al conductor del camión por homicidio accidental.

Suspiro profundamente. También había aparecido los agentes del seguro de vida avisándole que su coche había sido perdida total, pero que se le abonaría una cierta cantidad, y que los gastos del hospital ya estaban sido cubiertos.

Nada de eso le importaba. Solo le importaba la integridad de su familia, tanto Sanosuke como él necesitaban a Sakura más que nada en todo ese enorme mundo. Él apenas había regresado después de tanto tiempo, pero como ya muchas veces había meditado, y hasta había admitido a su padre y hermano, Sakura era la única mujer que había llegado a amar.

Cuando se casó con Karin, aunque hubiera sido solo por lo civil, por un momento imagino que era Sakura quien llevaría su apellido por los fines de los tiempos, pero no, él estaba complaciendo a su madre y la pelirosa quedaba muy al fondo de lo que era importante en esos momentos. Karin era una gran mujer, pero ella no era la mujer ideal para él, ni él el hombre ideal para ella… Karin era demasiado llamativa y voluptuosa, demasiado modernizada, y él llegaba a rozar en lo aburrido para ella. No les gustaba el mismo ritmo de vida. Ella muy veloz todo el día, y él esperando solo una tranquila cena con algo de vino.

En cambio Sakura era una mujer de hogar, se encargaba de su hijo, lo llevaba y traía a los partidos. Trabaja inicialmente para sacar adelante a su retoño. Ella era una mujer a la vieja escuela, al igual que Mikoto lo fue, entregada a su familia.

Una gran razón por la que su matrimonio no había funcionado es que gran parte del tiempo, imaginaba que al llegar a casa se encontraría con que Karin le habría cocinado algo, de poner empeño en recibirlo feliz en la casa, o que ella estaría en la sala pensando en arreglos florales para decorar la casa, o hasta recetas de algún tipo de postre, porque quería invitar a cenar a su familia política a la casa, pero cuando llegaba era el ama de llaves encargándose de la cena, de la cual Karin no tenia ni tres pistaches de idea que seria, mientras que ella hablaba por teléfono con alguna amiga, o se pintaba las uñas, o estaba con un sastre decidiendo diseños especializados para su ropa. Entonces Sasuke pensaba "Si fuera Sakura, seguro así seria" y Karin sabia de aquellos pensamientos… hasta en alguna pelea ella se lo había dicho _"Si me dejaras de comparar con ese ex novia tuya de Osaka, esto funcionaria mejor"_ pero jamás pudo dejar de hacer aquello. Sakura había sido su primer gran amor, y había sido el único existente en su vida.

Karin era un buen apoyo, pero no era una mujer hecha para ser ama de casa.

Acaricio el pelo de Sanosuke que dormía al lado de él, con las marcas de las lagrimas aún visibles en sus mejillas. Enterarse que tenía un hijo con la pelirosa había sido el regalo del cielo más grande de toda su vida. Era como siempre había querido, una familia con esa chica. Lastimeramente se enteró de aquello ocho años después, pero cuando estaba en Tokio pensaba constantemente en la vida que tendría con Sakura, de sus hijos, de ellos como pareja, y entonces los cielos le conceden un deseo, el más grande de todos, y es justo eso, su Sakura con su hijo enfrente de él.

Pero entonces la vida volvía a amenazarlo con separarla de él.

La puerta del cuarto de abrió nuevamente, y aparecieron Fugaku y Naruto. Fugaku se fue a sentar, y Naruto fue directamente a la ventana a tomar un gran respiro, los ojos del rubio también estaban algo rojos.

—Naruto—lo llamó Sasuke y este le dio a entender que lo oía—¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura?—

—Bueno…—empezó a decir el rubio volviendo a tomar un respiro muy grande—Ella, ella salió bien de la operación, muy delicada, pero bien—

Esto fue suficiente para que el alma le regresara al cuerpo al azabache. Ella había sobrevivido, ella estaba aún con ellos. Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado, llevaba horas en constante angustia.

—Pero—siguió el rubio, al fin viéndolo a la cara—Ella esta en coma inducido—

—¿Coma inducido? ¿Cómo que un coma inducido?—preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

—Quiere decir que la tendrán inconsciente, simulando un estado de coma—le dijo Fugaku.

—¿Eso por que?—

—La contusión en su cabeza fue muy fuerte—le volvió a explicar el rubio—Sonara como algo inusual, pero su cerebro esta hinchado por el golpe, si ella despierta y su actividad cerebral empieza de nuevo, corre el riesgo que le de un derrame y las consecuencias de eso podrían ser fatales—

—Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará en ese estado?—

—Una semana, un poco más. Están siendo optimistas los doctores—

—Al menos son optimistas—murmuró Sasuke.

—Mínimo sobrevivió al accidente—dijo Fugaku poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo—Eso es lo importante, que ya esta estable. Solo hay que esperar—

Él asintió.

¿Qué mas le quedaba? _Solo esperar más…_

-…-

-…-

-…-

A los dos días de ser internados Sasuke había sido dado de alta, y aún así pasaba los días en el hospital con Sanosuke, en el cuarto de Sakura. No había necesidad que estuvieran ahí, no despertaría hasta que los doctores la dejaran y todavía no era tiempo para aquello, pero querían estar ahí acompañándola, tal vez ella no los sintiera ahí o tal vez sí.

El tercer día, habían dejado el hospital un poco más temprano ya que a Sakura necesitaban cambiarle los vendajes, y checar los puntos de su operación, por lo que Naruto sugirió que seria bueno que tanto él como el niño se alejaran del hospital por al menos un par de horas, que no era saludable para ninguno estar pegados ahí. Entendía que ambos se encontraban incapaces de dejar a Sakura, pero que su cordura necesitaba descansar por igual.

Estaban en casa de los Uzumaki comiendo en la mesa que tenían afuera en el jardín. Sanosuke jugaba con Mikuru meciéndola en los columpios o en otras cosas mientras que Hinata y Naruto hablaban amenamente con Sasuke.

—Fue buena idea que salieran un poco de ahí ¿No crees?—

—Sí, por primera vez diré esto pero, tenias razón. Sanosuke lleva varios días con el animo en el suelo—

—Es normal para él, su madre ha estado hospitalizada casi una semana—le dijo Hinata con ese tono amable y comprensivo que siempre usaba.

En seguida se escucho un ligero golpe. Los tres adultos voltearon a ver de que se trataba y se encontraron con Mikuru sentada en el suelo con cara de pánico, y en segundos se soltó en llanto. Sanosuke volteo asustado a ver a sus Tíos con las manos en la boca por el susto.

—Sanosuke ¿Qué hiciste?—le llamó la atención su papá mientras Hinata corría a cargar a Mikuru.

—¡Nada!—grito asustado—¡Se fue de sentón de repente!—

—Tsk, este niño—dijo Sasuke al encontrarse solo con Naruto.

—Fue un accidente, y Mikuru solo se fue de sentón, no creo que le haya pasado algo grave—

—Naruto, necesito decirte algo muy importante, y pedirte algo—

—Dime que es—le preguntó preocupado gracias a que Sasuke suspiró pesadamente.

—Regresare a Tokio en dos días—


	8. No Todo Es Lo Que Parece

Pues, que les puedo decir? Gracias por todo! Ojala disfruten el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo lo pondré apenas pueda! Disfrútenlo mucho 3 espero leerlos!

-…-

-…-

-…-

Le dolía todo, pero en especial la cabeza. Abrió los ojos tratando de entender donde estaba o porque aquel intenso dolor. Volteo a su derecha aún desorientada y se encontró con su papá y Sanosuke dormido sobre él.

—Papá—habló suavemente por lo que no la oyó—Papá—dijo con mas fuerza pero tampoco dio resultado. Tomó una bocado de aire—¡Papá!—

En ese momento Kizashi se levantó con prisa despertando a Sanosuke junto con él. Apenas se dieron cuenta que Sakura había despertado se acercaron apurados a ella. En especial Sanosuke que escaló hacia la cama y se tiro sobre ella.

—¡Mamá!—dijo feliz estampándole un beso en la mejilla—Hasta que despiertas—

—Deja que tu mamá se siente, hijo—le dijo Kizashi y así lo hizo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—

—Tuviste un accidente—

—¿Accidente?—

—Sí, se estrelló un camión contra ustedes. Llevas un poco más de una semana en coma inducido. Ayer al fin decidieron que era bueno dejarte despertar—

—¿Y Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura a lo que Kizashi desvió un poco su mirada y se rascó atrás de la cabeza—Papá ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?—

—No esta muerto, si es lo que te preocupa. Él salió a los dos días del accidente del hospital—

—¿Y donde esta?—

—Llamare a Naruto para que hables con él—dijo Kizashi sacando su celular y saliendo de la habitación.

—Sanosuke—lo llamó Sakura—¿Cómo estas?—

—Ya que despertaste, muy bien—le dijo feliz. Ella le acaricio la mejilla.

—¿Y tú papá?—el pequeño solo se encogió de hombros—Ya veo—

Sakura solo se dedicó a hablar con Sanosuke, quien se tuvo que salir cuando llegaron a revisarla. Respondió las preguntas que el doctor le hacia y las enfermeras le hicieron un ultimo chequeo para decidir cuando darla de alta, que al parecer, seria pronto.

Cuando la hora de visitas volvió a comenzar, esta vez solo entró Naruto sentándose a un lado de ella quedando cara a cara.

—El doctor dijo que como te vio, saldrás en un par de días, gracias a Dios tu contusión solo te mareara de vez en cuando pero nada grave—

—Me alegra bastante eso, no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo en hospitales—Naruto y ella se sonrieron—Pero, creo que tú me puedes decir donde esta Sasuke—

—Sí, tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso—le dijo el rubio algo incomodo—Sasuke salió poco después del accidente, y me dijo que tenía que regresar a Tokio—

La cara de la pelirosa se había transformado por completo. Ella podía sentir sus pulmones colapsar de un momento a otro, dejándola sin aire.

—¿Regresar a Tokio?—

—No me dijo porque, solo me dijo que regresaría en dos días—ella tragó gordo.

—¿Hace cuanto fue eso?—

—Hace cinco días—

—¿Y no ha regresado?—el rubio negó—¿Te ha llamado? ¿Te ha informado de algo?—él volvió a negar. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, completamente muda. Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizarse—Ni si quiera… ¿Ni si quiera para preguntar por mi?—Naruto solo desvió la mirada evitando ver los ojos de ella—Dejó a Sanosuke solo, conmigo en el hospital. No le ha importado marcar para saber como seguimos… ¡Pude haber muerto en estos días y él ni si quiera se ha dignado a llamar! Sanosuke seguro esta devastado… ¿Él con quien se ha quedado entonces?—

—Con tus padres—

—Ha de estar tristísimo. Sasuke nos dejó de nuevo Naruto—

—No digas eso Sakura, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa—

—Quedó de regresar hace tres días, y ni si quiera ha marcado. Seguro recordó su vida en Tokio y prefirió esa vida. Sin las responsabilidades que Sanosuke y yo implicamos—dijo al fin echándose a llorar. Naruto en seguida la abrazó—Él me dijo que nunca más iba a irse—

—Ha de haber pasado algo, Fugaku tampoco esta en la ciudad—

—Él… ¿Él tampoco?—preguntó Sakura separándose de Naruto para verlo a la cara.

—No, lo fui a buscar y los vecinos me dijeron que había salido y no había regresado. Y Fugaku ya se había instalado aquí en Osaka, por lo que yo creo que pasó algo… Itachi y su familia están allá, quien sabe que habrá sido—

—Pero ¿No marcar? Al menos pudo haber hecho eso—

—Él regresara Sakura, ya veras, entonces le preguntaras a ese idiota porque siempre se le complica tanto tomar un teléfono y marcar—

—Sí… tienes razón—

—Además Sanosuke esta feliz de que ya estas despierta, no le gustara verte triste—ella se limpio los ojos con las manos y ambos se sonrieron—Con la cabeza en alto que no hay porque estar tristes. Sobreviviste un gran accidente y eso es lo más importante aquí—

-…-

-…-

-…-

Tal como había dicho el doctor, a los dos días Sakura ya estaba de regresó a su casa. Ya le habían quitado los puntos cerca de su pecho izquierdo de cuando la habían operado, aunque la cicatriz no había curado por completo, eso tomaría más tiempo.

Todos la habían ido a ver al hospital, todos evitando mencionar algo de Sasuke, ya que él seguía sin regresar y sin dar señales de hacerlo. El día de ayer había regresado a su casa y ahora suspiraba con algo de pesar, Sanosuke estaba en casa de un amigo e Ino no la había dejado regresar al trabajo hasta que la herida acabara de sanar por completo.

El cumpleaños de Sasuke era el día de mañana, y ella había tenido las esperanzas que lo pasarían juntos. Semanas antes lo había pensando. Que podrían ir a comer, que ella le podría hacer otra cena, y en especial que le daría de regalo ya que él había cambiado tanto que no tenia ni idea que podría darle.

Pero él hacia una semana se había ido y no había regresado. Un par de lagrimas se le escaparon pero se apuro a limpiarlas. Sasuke no podía abandonarlos de nuevo, no después de todo lo que había pasado… no después de _esa_ noche. No podía hacerle eso.

Se sentía ridícula al estar tan devastada emocionalmente de nuevo. Ya había pasado por eso hacia años, él ya se había marchado de esa manera anteriormente. Estuvieron juntos por solo tres semanas… tres semanas en las que se comportó como el mejor padre, y le recordó porque había estado tan perdidamente enamorada de él cuando tenia 18 años. Lo seguía queriendo tanto, era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él siempre estuvo ahí… Porque al parecer nunca lo olvido, solo se acostumbro a su ausencia, se acostumbro a haberlo dejado ir y cuando regresó todo aquello que supuestamente estaba enterrado, renació.

Y lo maldecía tanto, por ser el amor de su vida, por ser el padre ideal que tanto había soñado Sanosuke, porque no solo ella, si no que el pequeño también necesitaba a su padre. Lo disimulaba pero lo podía ver su cara, lo podía sentir en la voz del niño… él también necesitaba y extrañaba a Sasuke.

Todos lo hacían.

"Bastardo encantador" pensó ella amarga recargada en el balcón, con una copa de vino vacía a su lado.

A Sanosuke lo habían traído los papás de su amigo, al saber que Sakura había estado involucrada en un fuerte accidente y que apenas había logrado salvarse, y decidieron que era mejor que ella no saliera de casa aún.

Ayudó a Sanosuke a poner sus cosas en su lugar, y luego le preparó una tina caliente, ya que hace mucho no lo hacía, y en ese momento se encontraban los dos en el baño. Ella cuidándolo, y él haciéndose peinados gracias a que aún tenia el shampoo en la cabeza.

—Y Kay si tiene su piyama del Capitán América, dicen sus papás que se la compraron en Estados Unidos—

—Bueno, en algún momento podemos ir a Estados Unidos y buscar una. O tal vez la podamos pedir por internet—

—Sí, porque a él ni si quiera le gusta tanto, su favorito es Thor—le dijo Sanosuke con un puchero y ella se rio.

—Pero Sanosuke, quiero preguntarte algo—él la volteo a ver—¿Cómo estas con lo de tu papá?—

—¿Sobre que no ha regresado?—le respondió con otra pregunta, quitando su mirada de la de su madre.

—Sí ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Pues, solo espero que él regrese—

—¿No estas triste?—

—Algo… lo extraño mucho pero… él dijo que iba a regresar, y también mi abuelo Fugaku dijo eso—

—Sí, hay que creer en ellos ¿Verdad?—

—Sí—ella le sonrió a su hijo y él le sonrió de vuelta—Pero apúrate, para que cenemos que ya es tarde—

—¿qué hora es?—

—Las ocho cuarenta—

—¡En veinte minutos es Hora de Aventura!—dijo apanicado empezándose a quitar el shampoo de la cabeza con rapidez.

—No tardes—le dijo Sakura con una pequeña risa dejándolo solo en el baño.

Ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se colocó su piyama. Unos cortos shorts de algodón color gris y una camisa de tirantes blanca, enzima se puso una sudadera rosa y la arremango. El verano estaba justo en su punto.

Sanosuke llego usando una piyama de shorts hasta sus rodillas y una camisa. Ambas azul marinas y sin ningún tipo de grafico.

Cenaron viendo la televisión, ya que era imperdonable que él se perdiera el nuevo capitulo de Hora de Aventura, que todos sus amigos lo verían y hablarían de eso el domingo en el partido, y que seria un suicidio social que él no supiera.

Cuando acabó el episodio, cerca de las nueve y media Sakura llevó a su hijo a la cama, lo arropó, le contó alguna historia y luego se dieron las buenas noches. Ella estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Sanosuke la llamó de nuevo.

—Sabes mamá… no importa si papá no regresa, tú siempre me tendrás a mi, y yo siempre te tendré a ti—

Sakura lo vio con algo de asombro, y luego sonrió cálidamente para ir a sentarse de nuevo al lado de su hijo y le beso la frente.

—Así es, tu y yo siempre seremos un equipo. El mejor de todos—

Sanosuke le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, para luego acurrucarse entre sus sabanas. Ella salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y suspiro pesadamente.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y cambio de canal encontrando una película. Se acomodo y se quedó viéndola sin realmente poner atención, su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Cerca de las doce de la noche la película termino, y ella decidió que era mejor irse a dormir. Apagó el televisor y se levantó, pero a mitad de camino tocaron la puerta. Ella retrocedió extrañada a que tocaran su puerta tan tarde, a lo poco la volvieron a tocar, y ella con cuidado fue a abrirla, encontrándose con quien menos pensó en encontrarse.

—Sasuke—susurró impactada. Él le sonrió.

—No sabes como me alegro que…—pero fue interrumpido porque Sakura le había dado un bofetón—…Pero que…—dijo el en bajo volteando a ver a la pelirosa de nuevo, quien tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos.

—Como te atreves—le dijo ella hablando entre el llanto.

—Sakura, no entiendo ¿Naruto no te avisó?—

—Sí, si me aviso que regresabas a Tokio pero no regresaste cuando le dijiste que lo harías, no llamaste para ver sobre mi salud, ni para enterarte si Sanosuke estaba bien o mal—

—Claro que llame—

—Ah sí… ¿A quien? ¡Nadie sabia nada de ti!—

—Al doctor directamente, él podría decirme específicamente como estabas—

—¿Y sobre Sanosuke qué?—

—El doctor decía que él estaba siempre contigo en la habitación—

—Pues hubiera sido bueno que marcaras para avisar donde estabas, que estabas haciendo. Hubiera sido bueno que nos marcaras a nosotros para ver como estábamos, una cosa es nuestra salud física y otra es como estamos emocionalmente—

—Sakura, perdóname. No lo pensé—le dijo él acercándose a ella, pero ella retrocedió.

—¿Por qué tardarse tanto en regresar?—le preguntó Sakura abatida.

—Fui a firmar mi divorcio con Karin, eso solo tomaría un par de días pero los abogados se les pasó un pequeño detalle y tuvimos que esperar otro día para poder firmarlo, y mientras tanto decidí que era mejor ya traer todas mis cosas a Osaka, y en eso se fueron otro par de días—

—Hubieras avisado—

Esta vez cuando él se acercó, ella no se apartó. Sasuke la abrazo fuerte contra si, y a lo poco ella lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Jamás te dejaría de nuevo—le dijo al oído—Creí que eso había quedado claro—ella asintió aún escondida en el hombro de él—Vamos, tranquila—

—¿Papá?—preguntó una vocecita adormilada. Ambos voltearon sin separarse y ahí estaba Sanosuke medio dormido viéndolos, pero a lo poco se le ilumino el rostro—¡Papa!—dijo emocionado corriendo hacia ellos. Solo en ese momento se separaron para que Sasuke lo cargara—Sabia que regresarías, sabia que no me mentirías—

—Yo jamás haría eso Sano—

—Ves mamá—le dijo volteando a verla aún colgado de Sasuke—Te dije que él regresaría—Sanosuke la volteo a ver y vio el rostro marcado de lagrimas que lucia ella—¿Por qué lloras? ¿No estas feliz de ver a papá?—

Ella se quedó muda por un segundo por lo que Sasuke continuo por ella.

—Es por eso que llora, por emoción Sano. Tu madre no esta triste, es solo que es muy sensible— Ella negó divertida, luego en la pared noto el reloj: 12:03 AM.

—Sasuke—llamó sorprendida por lo que ambos hombres la voltearon a ver—Es oficialmente tu cumpleaños—

Él sonrió divertido. Así lo era…

Les tomó un tiempo volver a dormir a Sanosuke, pero entre los dos lograron hacerlo. Ella se recargó contra la pared del pasillo para ver como Sasuke cerraba con cuidado la puerta del cuarto del niño.

Él se volteo y ahí la vio, contemplándolo. Casi arrastrando los pies por el largo camino fue hasta ella recargando sus brazos en la pared, por encima de la cabeza de ella, solo se sonrieron, no había necesidad de hablar, todo estaba claro y tranquilo. Él se inclinó un poco y la beso con suavidad, ella sin moverse correspondió el beso.

Se separaron y ella entrelazo su mano con la de él para ir hacia la habitación a descansar.

Descansar de aquellas largas semanas de agobios.

Descansar de tantos malentendidos vividos.

Descansar de todas aquellas dudas, de toda aquella soledad, y de todo el dolor.

Ya era hora al fin de descansar del pasado y poder vivir como se debía el presente. Como debieron de haber vivido las cosas desde un principio:

Juntos.

Porque se querían, se amaban, y más que nada, se necesitaban. Y ni hablar de lo mucho que necesitaban y adoraban a aquella bola de energía que les había cambiado la vida a ambos, y que los había vuelto a juntar, ya que al mismo tiempo él siempre los había mantenido unidos.

Por el momento agradecían que él estuviera en el séptimo sueño, porque apenas ellos tocaron la almohada habían caído profundamente dormidos… ya tendrían tiempo en el futuro para recompensar el tiempo perdido.


	9. Epilogo I

Bueno, una disculpa a todos, pero me atore con muchísimos proyectos, una tras otro y no podía encontrar un momento para acabar de escribir esto. Apenas llegaba a mi casa, me tiraba a mi cama a dormir o hacer cosas de los proyectos que me faltaban, pero al fin!

Decidí hacer 2 epílogos, ya que acabe este y siento que aun le falta algo, así que esta es la primera parte, y la segunda la subiré en un par de días ahora que ya estaré libre por un par de semanas de todos los proyectos

Espero leerlos a todos! :D

-…,…-

-…,…-

-…,…-

Sanosuke corría a gran velocidad azotando sus sandalias contra el piso a la hora de hacerlo creando un estruendo.

-¡Sanosuke, no corras!-le llamó la atención Sakura, quien vestía un simple vestido amarillo de tirantes.

-Van muy lento-le dijo Sanosuke de vuelta a su madre.

-No, tú vas muy rápido-le corrigió Sasuke, quien arrastraba una maleta. Él llevaba bermudas cafés y una camisa de manga corta blanca. Sanosuke inflo sus cachetes ante el comentario de su papá esperándolos en la recepción.

Acababan de llegar al hotel, de nada más y nada menos que Bahía Gardner, Galápagos. Era 26 de diciembre y su avión había aterrizado hacia menos de una hora, y se sentían aliviados de por fin llegar a su hotel.

Después del regresó de Sasuke se habían encargado de traer las pertenencias de este y colocarlas, desde decoraciones nuevas, hasta camisetas y calcetines en el departamento de Sakura, así oficialmente serian una familia.

A lo que cuenta de formalidades, al mes de que se instaló por completo en su viejo pueblo y que la temporada de verano de baseball de Sanosuke terminara, al quedar semifinalistas los Zorros de Osaka, en una romántica cena, Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura.

Ella empezó a llorar por supuesto, lo cual era irónico, hasta tenían un niño próximo a cumplir los nueve años y ella lloraba por eso. Así era ella, siempre llena de emociones. La boda se celebraría a finales de Enero ya que no querían algo tan grande, y como ni ella se había casado antes, y él no se casó nunca por lo religioso, celebrarían una boda como se debía.

Ino esperaba su primer bebe. Estaba feliz y lucia su todavía pequeño vientre abultado como diera lugar. Hinata también estaba embarazada, ya que decidieron que era hora de darle una hermano pequeño a la niña. Cuando Sanosuke se enteró que sus dos tías estaban embarazadas estalló de emoción, y fue corriendo con sus papás a pedir un hermano pequeño por igual.

Se imaginaran la cara de diversión de todos mientras Sakura se ahogaba con su agua y Sasuke desviaba la mirada. Aunque siendo sincero al azabache mayor no le desagradaba tanto la idea, quería poder vivir la paternidad completa y no desde el punto fácil como él empezó con Sanosuke. Le había tirado indirectas a su novia pero ella las había pasado de largo olímpicamente, o tal vez ni se hubiera percatado de ellas, era tan despistada que era capaz. Iba a hablar sobre eso con ella directamente en un futuro cercano.

Sasuke había asistido a su primer festival escolar, el de navidad. Sanosuke se había ofrecido a actuar en la obra de teatro por lo que toda la familia tuvo que asistir. Fue hasta su nuevo Tío Itachi con su nueva Tía Konan, y conoció a sus tres primos, contando la bebe que acababan de tener, hasta la misma Karin había ido al festival.

El encuentro entre ellas dos no había sido muy grato como Sasuke hubiera querido…

—_Karin, ella es Sakura—las presentó Sasuke, mientras ambas se saludaban de beso, aunque algo forzado—Y él es Sanosuke—_

—_Mucho gusto señora—le dijo el pequeño estirando su mano hacia ella. Karin la tomo algo indiferente._

—_Señorita, por favor—le corrigió ella arreglándose los lentes—Un niño, quien lo iba a decir Sasuke, vaya sorpresa—_

—_Si bueno—habló Sakura por él—Pero fue una excelente sorpresa para él ¿No es así, Sasuke?—le dijo en un tono casi meloso._

—_Claro, claro. Fue una gran sorpresa—_

_Ambas se miraron con algo de burla._

—_No me imagino como se adaptaron, Sasuke era todo, menos adaptado a los niños. Cuando conoció a sus sobrinos lo hubieras visto, Sakura, el pobre Tsuo no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Sasuke y él sin saber que hacer—ella soltó una ligera risa—si hubieras estado ahí te reirías—le dijo restregando el hecho de que ella había estado._

—_Pues no sé de que hablas, porque Sasuke es excelente con Sanosuke—le dijo Sakura—es una lastima que nunca pudieras experimentar esta faceta de él—_

_Lo que eran los dos hombres en la mesa se voltearon a ver desentendidos, no entendían porque la riña entre esas dos._

—_Pero experimente muchas más, querida—_

—_Dudo que alguna que yo no haya pasado por antes, como lo conozco desde segundo grado, prácticamente he estado ahí siempre—_

—_Excepto por aquellos cinco años que estuve casada con él, supongo que si—_

—_Y… ¿Qué tal si ordenamos?—dijo Sasuke abriendo el menú interrumpiendo a ambas mujeres, todo aquello se estaba volviendo incomodo para él._

_Pasaron la comida entera tratando de demostrar algo que Sasuke no entendía que era. Karin era su ex esposa, Sakura era su prometida, no había más que decir. Claro que no esperaba que se llevaran espectacularmente, o puede que sí, pero al menos que se llevaran por la paz._

_Al final de la tarde, como siempre era el caso, Sanosuke acabó ganándose la simpatía de Karin, quien no lo demostró mucho, pero orgullosa le seguía la conversación y los juegos al niño, y Sasuke supuso que con eso seria suficiente… Sakura y Karin… bueno, solo no había que dejarlas solas en la misma habitación y todo estaría bien._

Se instalaron en su habitación que era bastante amplia. Sasuke se había encargado de pagar todo, por lo que Sakura con el dinero que llevaba ahorrado lo metió a una cuenta de ahorros de emergencia, pero al ser él quien costeaba el viaje había conseguido un paraíso.

El cuarto más que habitación de hotel, era un tipo de lounge. Entrando tenia una pequeña sala que daba hacia un balcón, el cual tenia su pequeña tina de burbujas y un par de camastros pequeños. Dos cuartos, ambos con camas matrimoniales. Una para ellos, y otro para Sanosuke, y cada uno con su baño. El lugar estaba pintado de amarillos pálidos y blancos, por lo que el lugar lucia amplio e iluminado.

—Bueno, esto si es un lujo—dijo Sakura señalando el lugar ya en su habitación.

—Es el primer viaje familiar, quería que fuera inolvidable—

—No, no. No te disculpes—le dijo Sakura asomándose por su ventana, viendo lo grande que era el hotel desde la altura de su habitación, y en el fondo la playa—Me gusta, me gustan los lujos, me puedo acostumbrar a ellos—

Solo se hoyó la risa ronca de Sasuke como respuesta.

Sanosuke llegó a azotar la puerta del cuarto de sus papás y fue directo a saltar en la cama apurándolos. Estaba ansioso por ver a las focas, y ya no pretendía ser paciente con sus padres.

Sakura preparó una bolsa con lo necesario, desde las toallas, el bloqueador, una pequeña sudadera por si enfriaba un poco al atardecer.

Entraron a la playa buscando donde podían acomodarse.

—¿Vas con las focas, pequeño?—les dijo un señor de una ya algo avanzada. Él asintió feliz.

—Bueno, solo no le acerques las manos mucho a la boca porque pueden morderte, y muerden fuerte—

—¿Si muerden?—preguntó algo asustado.

—Claro, mira—les dijo enseñándole una mano algo chamuscada—Hay que tener cuidado—

—Sanosuke, ya no estoy tan segura de dejarte acercarte—esto hizo que el señor se riera estruendosamente.

—Tranquila Señora, son pacificas, solo que si las va a alimentar les lance el alimento al aire cerca de ellas y no acerque las manos mucho al hocico—

—Mmm esta bien—dijo Sakura no muy convencida—Gracias por la advertencia señor—

—Para eso estoy por acá, no creería las barbaridades que los turistas hacen al estar aquí, pero adelante, disfruten el día—

Decidieron en que lugar posarse, y según se acercaban podían ver en la orilla cientos de focas, mayoritariamente durmiendo y antes que Sanosuke saliera corriendo hacia ellas, Sakura le lleno la cara de bloqueador, y con el rojo completamente rojo de vergüenza, Sasuke se tuvo que dejar hacer lo mismo.

—Pero ven conmigo, mamá—

—Ahí voy—dijo Sakura rebuscando en su bolso, de donde al fin sacó una cámara digital.

—Vamos—Sanosuke estaba extasiado viéndolas desde lejos con su pequeña caja de cartón, donde contenían sardinas para alimentar a las focas.

—No sé si sea buena idea que las alimentes—le dijo su madre dudándolo un poco.

—Se las lanzara de lejos, Sakura—le dijo Sasuke posicionándose a su lado—Si una foca se acerca, corremos. No creo que una foca sea más rápida que nosotros, no estamos en hielo—

Ella suspiró y Sasuke la empujo suavemente por la espalda guiándola. Cuando se hubieron acercado para el gusto suficiente de ella, el azabache jaló por la playera al niño deteniéndolo de acercarse más, lo cargo y desde ahí le empezó a lanzar los pedazos de sardina con todas sus fuerzas.

Las focas en seguida trataban de tomar los pedazos de sardina que se les lanzaban, y algunas trataban torpemente de encontrar de donde estaban saliendo haciendo a Sanosuke rio.

Sakura se separó del lado de su prometido y se alejó un poco para poderles tomar un par de fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, satisfecha se acercó a ellos de nuevo cuando Sasuke bajo a su hijo para que esta vez se acercaran a tomarse una foto cerca de ellas. Una amable pareja fueron los que accedieron, se pusieron entre un par de focas y a excepción de Sanosuke, todos se pusieron de cuclillas para la foto. Acabando Sakura les rogó que regresaran a su lugar porque, 1: no quería dejar las cosas solas mucho tiempo, y 2: le estaba poniendo nerviosa estar entre las focas gracias al recuerdo de la mano deformada de aquel señor.

—¿Te gustó ver a las focas, Sanosuke?—le preguntó Sasuke a la hora de estar recogiendo las cosas, una vez que ya estaba por acabar el atardecer.

—¡Sí! Jamás había visto tantas focas en persona, este lugar es el mejor de todos—

Sasuke y Sanosuke empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la playa cuando la voz de Sakura los detuvo.

—Alguien te sigue, Sano—le dijo divertida con su cámara de video en mano y la de fotos en otra, Sasuke negó divertido ante esto, era demasiado dedicada al niño.

—¿Qué?—dijo Sanosuke volteando, y enseguida sonriendo inmensamente—Una foca bebe—se agachó quedando más cerca del animal y lo acarició un poco—No había visto una foca tan pequeña—

—Es tan pequeña como tú—le dijo Sasuke riendo un poco ante la mirada seria que su hijo le dedicó, él ya se consideraba un joven adulto.

Sakura le tomó un par de fotos sin dejar de grabarlo, y solo paró cuando la pequeña foca regreso por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Entrelazó su mano con la de Sasuke, mientras que Sanosuke se colgaba del brazo libre de su papá, completamente emocionado por el encuentro con el pequeño animal.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y Sanosuke yacía profundamente dormido en uno de los camastros de la terraza del cuarto, ligeramente sonrosado por el clima tropical.

Sasuke velaba su sueño en una silla en la terraza por igual, mientras charlaban el niño había sido noqueado por el cansancio.

—Día emocionante para el pequeño—dijo Sakura entrando a la terraza, para contemplar un poco a su retoño y posar una mano en el hombro de su, futuramente esposo.

—Sí—Sasuke la jaló por la mano haciendo que ella se sentara de lado en sus piernas. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de este quedando frente a frente, el le sonrió de una manera sincera.

—¿Todo en orden?—le preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, solo estoy muy tranquilo, tengo mucha paz—

—Este lugar es muy relajador a decir verdad—Sasuke rió ligeramente.

—No me refería exactamente a eso—hizo una corta pausa—Me siento bien de estar de nuevo contigo, de poder estar con ambos—

—Somos la pequeña familia que siempre debimos ser—Sasuke le dio un corto beso. No sabia como abordar el tema, él quería expandir la familia, pero absolutamente todo dependía de ella. No era culpa de la pelirosa que él se hubiera perdido los primeros años de paternidad, y puede que ella no quisiera repetir, y menos ahora que Sanosuke era mayor como para un hermano menor—Pero sabes—volvió hablar ella sacándolo de su mundo.

—Hmm…?—

—Puede que tu paz se vaya a ver interrumpida en un par de meses—esta vez, el extrañado era él.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Que la casa en un tiempo se volverá un caos total—

—Sakura…—la nombro sin salir de su extrañada

—Llevo guardando esto un tiempo, quería un momento especial para decirlo—hasta entonces Sasuke empezó a tomar pista de lo que ella decía. Ella movió su mirada hacia la vista que tenían de la playa.

—¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?—

—Pues, que… llevó un par de meses…-ella regresó su mirada tímidamente a la de el azabache—ya sabes, embarazada—

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, era como si en ese instante el universo hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos y los hubiera hecho una realidad. Mientras él estaba en su asombro, ella lo veía tímida y expectante, esperando una reacción mayor que una mirada completamente perdida.

—Sasuke—lo llamó preocupada.

—Yo, wow, Sakura—una sonrisa se empezó a formar y le beso repentinamente—Eso es increíble—

—¿En serio? ¿Lo crees?—

—Claro, yo quería hablar contigo sobre tener otro niño pero me sorprendiste antes. Dios, es maravilloso ¿Cuándo llevas?—

—Dos meses, casi tres, apenas se va a empezar a notar—

Sasuke la volvió a besar un par de veces sin poder evitar ocultar su sonrisa entre el beso. Cuando se separó de ella le quito un poco de pelo de su rostro y lo paso tras sus orejas.

—Sanosuke estará feliz—dijo Sakura haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver al niño que seguía dormido en el camastro—Saltara de felicidad cuando le digamos—

—Regresando a Osaka lo haremos, que por ahora sea él y las focas—

Sakura rió un poco y luego dio un largo suspiro regresando su mirada a la de Sasuke quien seguía sonriendo.

Entre los dos acostaron a Sanosuke en su respectivo cuarto con cuidado de no levantarlo, y apenas cerraron la puerta el azabache atrapó a Sakura por la cintura elevándola ligeramente mientras le plantaba un efusivo beso que se prolongo, por lo que ella rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas y se abrazó de su cuello.

Se separaron por un segundo para volverse a sonreír y regresar a besarse. Sasuke camino con cuidad a la habitación y cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza así Sanosuke no despertara y los interrumpiera.

La vida se había vuelto dulce para ellos, y solo estaban empezando a vivirse mutuamente.


End file.
